Roses from the Rose Islands
by spy in love
Summary: Dozens of roses after May lost to Drew at the Johto Grand Festival, we find our heroes traveling together through the romantic Rose Islands. With drama, adventure, laughs, and mixed emotions around every turn more than just roses will blossom on this island adventure.
1. Chapter 1

_**Filled with contestshipping, contestshipping, and what else? More contestshipping! Plus maybe a hint of Pokeshipping and IkariShipping and Questshipping later on because those are my favorite pairings.**_

_**Well, this is my first Pokémon fanfic ever so I hope you enjoy it! And yah I know that I'm a bit too old for Pokémon but I never got over the fact that Drew and May needed to be with each other and this is my way of fixing that problem. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon. If I did do you really think I would be writing this? No, I would have made Drew and May their own TV series by now completely about contestshipping. Hm… that doesn't sound half bad… maybe I should own Pokémon (insert evil laugh here). **_

**May's P.O.V. **

"May darling you have to stop sulking around! It's not good for your skin! Do you want to get premature wrinkles?" said Harley, a little too happily in his weird girl like voice. I looked up at him and sighed. Good old Harley always trying to make me feel better, not! Even after all these years he still dyes his hair purple and insists on wearing that horrid Cacturne attire. The only thing that's changed is that he's not completely set on getting revenge on me for no apparent reason twenty-four/seven. I'm still wondering what the hell I ever did to piss him off so badly. Because seriously I have no fricking clue! If there's anybody out there who knows can you please tell me? Because I would love to know.

"I know, but I really thought I was going to win it this time, I was so close!" I whined. I just lost another Grand Festival and this one's hit me the hardest. Ever since I lost to Drew three years ago in Johto, I vowed I would win a Ribbon Cup too and prove him wrong; that I'm just as good of a coordinator as he is. The only problem with that is while I do have one back at home sitting on my dresser, Drew has won two, and I can't let him still think he's better than me! Not after all these years and all my hard work.

The only difference between this Grand Festival and the rest is that Drew didn't compete against me. He claimed that the Glitz Region was "too girly for his taste" and went on somewhere "more manly". Yah whatever, what is it with guys and trying to be all tough and stuff? We see right through the act anyways, so there's really no use.

Even though he bugs the hell out of me, he's my driving force. The reason I push myself and my Pokémon to be the best we can be. Without him as a rival here I had a better chance of winning, and even made it to the top two again. Sadly, I lost to Soledad _for a second time_, but only because time ran out. It was a classic example of being saved by the bell. That made this her second Ribbon Cup. Am I really the only one in my circle of friends without my second Ribbon Cup! Sadly, I think I really am.

I'd been competing against Drew for so long-since way back when I was only ten- that when he didn't come with me, something felt different, out of place. Without his constant vulgar remarks about me and comments saying how I could improve I think something inside me died. The key word is _think. _I did notice that I wasn't as peppy as I normally am in this region. Maybe it's all just in my head and has nothing to do with Drew. Yah, that has to be it… I think. I sighed; you know it's sad when you can't even lie to yourself in your own thoughts. Okay here it goes, I'm going to admit mentally that I MISS DREW like times a million billion gazillion.

"You could be a little bit nicer to May!" said Soledad, and in a lower voice she whispered to him, "Plus you know she's dejected that Drew didn't come and watch her compete." Am I the only one in the whole entire world that has not admitted out loud that I have it bad for Drew? Because everyone else seems to use the phrase Drew + May = cutest couple ever -even though we are so not- very lightly where ever I go.

"Hey I heard that! And I am not depressed that Drew didn't come and see me!" The lie sounds bogus even to my own ears and the pink blush scattering across my cheeks is so not helping my case either. God I suck at lying. If I was a spy for the international police I would be so dead by now that it's not even funny.

"Aw look at that May's blushing!" screamed Harley. "Ah, young love. What did I tell you? Didn't I tell you that something romantic was up between you two right before we all headed over to the Johto Region? But then again you know what they say. The first step is admitting that you're the problem! Now honey you go and find Drew and you tell him what you really feel-" Something, or rather someone stopped Harley mid sentence. That someone also happens to have pink hair and tends to be very scary when pissed off.

"Harley!" yelled Soledad as she slapped her hand over his mouth to shut him up before he could say anything else. "Um…well… I'm going to take him outside so you can have some time to think. I'll call you later!" She dragged him out of my room by his ear saying something about boys and never knowing when to shut up. I couldn't agree more in Harley's case. That guy never had or will have any form of polite people skills, also known as knowing when to shut up. He's a bit too up front and into other people's business for my taste.

I wonder what Drew's doing right now? I hope his Festival went better than mine. Since mine was an epic failure that can only mean that Drew's walking away with his third Ribbon Cup-no offence to him or anything, but I really hope he isn't- or he came in second place. Neither of the two alternatives seems superior then the other. Thinking about Drew is totally just making me feel inferior. Hey I know what will make me feel better! I will just go vent online. And with any luck I just might catch Drew online too.

**Drew's P.O.V. **

I can't believe I just lost the Grand Festival to Robert and his Milotic _again_. No, what I can't believe is that he's still competing, how old is he now anyways? Well, no use dwelling on the past. Time to start training for the next one! But I guess I should choose a new region to compete in first. Yah that would be a smart move. Hm… I know I'll go online and ask around about a good contest region! I wonder if May will be online. I hope she did better in her contest than I did because mine sucked.

I grabbed my laptop out of my bag and logged on to topcoordinators4ever. It's only the number one contest site there is right now.

*in the chat room*

_#1 coordinator has logged on._

**#1coordinator (Drew): Hey is anyone here?**

**PrincessofHoenn: (May): Drew is that you?**

**Contestsrmylife (Soledad): It has to be Drew, who else would call them self the number one coordinator?**

**PrincessofHoenn: Good point.**

**#1coordinator: I'm still here you know.**

**Cacturnesrule (Harley): Oh we know you're still here silly!**

**Contestsrmylife: I thought I told you to leave May alone! Have you learned nothing about what happens when I get angry?**

**Cacturnesrule: Well I'm not talking to May now am I?**

**Contestsrmylife: But you're in the same chat room which counts. I'm coming to make you sign off.**

_Contestsrmylife has logged off._

**Princessofhoenn: Oh no! She's going to like kill him!**

**#1coordinator: Calm down May she's just going to give him a piece of her mind… although that could end badly. Oh well, either way it doesn't affect me. **

_Cacturnesrule has logged off._

**Princessofhoenn: Maybe I should go save him… Nah. So… what finally brought you online after all this time?**

**#1coordinator: Oh yah I wanted to say that I'm sorry I couldn't make it out to watch you compete and I was wondering how you did?**

**Princessofhoenn: It's okay. I know yours was around the same time and I lost in the final round. I was so close this time. *sighs* Stupid time limit.**

**#1coordinator: Yah same here. I lost to Robert again. Now I'm looking for a new region to travel. Hey do you happen to know of one?**

**Princessofhoenn: You're already looking for a new region! Then again you are like that I shouldn't be surprised. *Sigh* I've only been moping around. And nah I don't have a clue.**

_Charizardluv has logged on. _

**Charizardluv (mystery person): if you're looking for a new region why not check out the Rose Islands? It's a chain of tropical islands located just a tad bit north of the Hoenn Region or a tad bit south of the Johto Region. Either way it's in between them. You can take a boat from Lilycove or Olivine. **

**#1coordinator: Rose Islands... Rose Islands... Why does that sound familiar? Hm…**

**Princessofhoenn: Don't hurt yourself thinking now Drew. Anyways that sounds awesome! Let's go there! Um… I mean if you want to go with me um… I mean if you want to travel with me? It would be nice knowing someone going into a whole new region and as you know fortune seems to not favor me when I travel alone.**

_Contestsrmylife has logged on_

**Contestsrmylife: The Rose Islands? Hey me and Harley are heading out there! It's settled you guys are going to meet us at Lilycove and we can all head over there together! **

**#1coordinator: I have to head home first before we go. I'll meet you at your house tomorrow and then we can head to my hometown. We can catch a plane to Lilycove from there.**

**Princessofhoenn: how did you know I was going to go home? Ah, wait no, you're Drew you just know these things somehow. **

**#1coordinator: about time you caught on.**

**Princessofhoenn: But yeah, that sounds like a plan to me. See you then!**

_Princessofhoenn has logged off._

_#1coordinator has logged off._

**Contestsrmylife: Wait! Who's Charizardluv? Hm… Charizard+Rose Islands= hey I know who you are! You sneaky devil!**

**Charizardluv: Shh! don't tell anyone!**

**Contestsrmylife: Does Drew know it's you?**

**Charizardluv: Nope not yet. Hehehe.**

**Contestsrmylife: So, are you going to help me get the two of them together or what?**

**Charizardluv: I told them to come to the islands didn't I?**

**Contestsrmylife: True. So, operation Rose Islands romance is a go. **

**Charizardluv: What are we in some clichéd spy movie or something? Drew is going to get so pissed if he finds out it's me and I'm trying to set him up again. This should be fun! I'll go get everything ready. Bah-bye! Luv you!**

_Charizardluv has logged off_

_Contestsrmylife has logged off_

_*end of chat room*_

_**So whatcha think? Just tell me in a review! :)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello lovely readers, I'm back! This chapter was actually finished earlier than I expected which I'm very happy about. Anyways on with the fic!**

**May's P.O.V. **

"Mom, Dad, Max I'm home!" I said in a sing song voice as I busted through the front door glad to be back. I took a quick assessment of the house, and it seems to be exactly the way I left it. It's funny how the more things change the more they stay the same.

"May honey! You're finally home!" said Caroline, engulfing me in a huge hug. When she let go of me she looked around confused. "I thought you said that your boyfriend was coming home with you? Where is he?" oh my god! Parents are so embarrassing and I haven't even been here for more than five seconds. I mean really my boyfriend? I can only dream.

"Mom! I told you he's coming here later today. And he is NOT my boyfriend!" Better get that cleared up before Drew gets here and she accidently slips and says something really embarrassing. He would never let me live it down!

"Oh I'm sorry dear. I just really wanted to see your boyfriend again. He was so nice the last time I saw him." She looked lost in thought, probably thinking about the last time she saw Drew, which was the year before last. Does everyone in the world have to think he's the greatest person ever? Including my mother! And more importantly me! Ugh, my life loses.

"May has a boyfriend? Since when?" asked a certain little brother. He seems to pop out from nowhere. Aw Max! I missed him so much. I'm pretty sure I haven't seen him since Christmas. He's been following his dream trying to become a stronger trainer so he can become a gym leader like dad.

"Oh you know him Max! That boy with the green hair that gives May all the roses that are in her room. There are quite a lot of them in there now dear. Do you really have to keep them all? Ah, but it is cute how you saved each and every one of them. Now what was his name…" My mom's obsessed with my number one rival-who she thinks is my boyfriend- and yet she still can't remember the poor guy's name. Now that's what I call very sad or very funny depending how you look at it. I think it's a little of both.

"You mean Drew? I always knew they would get together. It's about time too. It's been what six years you've been crushing on each other?" said Max with a devilish grin. Dang he has a good memory. I really need to get him a girlfriend so he can butt out of my love life and I can butt into his instead.

"Max! He is not my boyfriend! Well, he is a boy and a friend but he's not my boyfriend! Is everyone clear?" Okay it's official. My family is totally going to embarrass me beyond belief when he gets here. But the question is will I be able to ever live it down? I already know the answer is no so there's no point in bringing it up.

"May has a boyfriend? Where is this young man?" asked Norman. Oh geez, my mom may be completely open to me having a boyfriend- and even pushing for me to have one- but my dad on the other hand… well let's just say that he might kill Drew without a second thought and bury him in the woods.

"Daddy!" I ran up to him and gave him a hug. "And I do not have a boyfriend! It seems that you all need to get that through your thick heads so I'm going out to the greenhouse to check on everyone." I stormed out the door I just walked through what seemed like minutes ago.

"I think she's in denial that Drew's not her boyfriend yet," said Max.

"I heard that!" I saw him flinch. Good he should be afraid. Crushes are a very delicate subject for girls because most of them end up the way they got their name, by crushing you. But I'm not sure, there's just something different about him that sets him apart from all the other guys I know.

I walked out back to the greenhouse and ran through the doors. Immediately the heat and humidity hit me like a face plant into the ground. I took a few steps in allowing the doors to close behind, and trying to adjust to the climate change. I took a deep breath. It was like I was drinking the air there was so much moisture in it. Yep! Just like the tropical climate of Hoenn!

"Hey everybody I'm back!" I smiled at the small mob of Pokémon who were running towards me. "Hey guys how have you been? Beautifly your wings look gorgeous! Munchlax I hope you haven't eaten everything in your path… at least not in front of anyone. Skitty wow your coat is so shiny! Bellossom your flowers are so pretty! Illumise you look so healthy! Spoink your pearl is glowing! You all look really well taken care of!" Aww my precious Pokémon! I've missed you all so much!

"Well I sure hope they do. After all I have been taking care of them," replied a voice from behind me. My first thought was shit some creeper just walked into the greenhouse and is now messing with my head. My second thought was that whoever this guy is he's going to get his ass kicked big time. No one interrupts my reunion with my Pokémon except for me! And maybe Drew. But hold on a minute, my Pokémon don't seem like they're staring at a total stranger, and the voice did seem a tiny bit familiar. Oh well, no harm in finding out whom it could be.

I turn to find none other than my childhood best friend. His white silver hair was slicked back and over his jeans and red t-shirt sat a white lab coat. Wow, looks like someone's hit puberty finally, and doesn't look half bad either. I bet he finally has a girlfriend by now. I wonder who she could be? Well, let's see… ahh I have no clue.

"Brendan Birch! What are you doing here? Last I heard from you, you wanted to be a Pokémon master." I remember when we were younger and we would go out to Petalburg Woods and play with all of the wild Pokémon. He would always pretend to be a Pokémon master and come and save me from all of the scary bug Pokémon that attacked me. Then he would walk me home and we would repeat everything the next day.

We had some fun times until the day he turned ten and left on his Pokémon journey. I can still recall the day I lost my best friend. I was standing at the edge of town waving him good bye way past the time he was out of sight. Finally my dad came and carried me home while I was balling my eyes out. When we finally got back I ran up to my room, slammed the door shut, and locked myself in. I cried myself to sleep that night with my face buried in my pillow. But that's all in the past now. The only person who could make me cry like that ever again would have to be Drew.

"Well, then it's been a long time since we've talked," he said laughing. "Awhile ago I decided to follow in my dad's footsteps and become a Pokémon researcher. I was already studying Pokémon that I met on my journey and after my third region I decided to stick with it. Your dad let's me come out here and help him with the Pokémon now that Max isn't home anymore." Wow, you can really tell which one of us had the brains way back when. If you haven't guessed yet it's the one with the lab coat. I always knew Brendan was a smarty pants.

"I'm so happy for you Brendan!" I took a step forward and closed the remaining space between us with a hug. I breathed in his sent. It was familiar yet comforting, but it was wrong.

**Max's P.O.V. (Spying on May)**

Ugh! No not Brendan! He could ruin May and Drew getting together. Hm… I'll just have to fix it myself. Now what to do about it? I'm going to need a plan and maybe a backup plan too since my first plan never seems to work out. Okay plan A; maybe get Team Aqua or Team Magma to kidnap Brendan and turn him into an evil commander. Nah, that wouldn't work, an evil Brendan might try and kill Drew to get May back. Plan B could be-

"Son, what are you doing spying on your sister?" Oh crap I'm so busted. I turned to face my doom.

"Well um you see dad…" Come on brain think of an excuse! Um… nope just coming up blank once again. Of course I can name off everything about any Pokémon there is, but I can't think of an excuse.

"Why didn't you invite me?" I let out a sigh of relief. Thank goodness I don't have normal parents or I could seriously get into some major trouble one of these days.

"I'll remember to invite you next time, okay?" I turned back to the greenhouse and my mouth fell open. May…and…Brendan… hugging… each other? Has the world gone officially mad or something and I just happened to miss the memo? What the hell is going on!

"Dad! Do you see that? May is hugging Brendan!" Will someone please gag me? Please someone erase that awful image from my memory. Yuck, there is no way I am going to let snow head become my future brother-in-law, not a chance. He's way too much of a goodie two shoes to be any fun. Plus given the choice between a researcher and a top coordinator for my brother-in-law, I would have to pick top coordinator. A researcher would just be so boring.

"I always did like Brendan more than that green haired player. Good thing she's over him now because I really do like Brendan more. Imagine it, if they got married and had kids they would have a gym leader and a researcher for their grandpas." I could picture it, but my day dream ended with Drew coming back into the picture and May leaving Brendan and running off with him into the sunset. May would do something like that anyway.

"Are you joking me? I may not like Drew all that much, but even I can tell that May is in love with him! Example one, she's kept every single one of the roses he's given her over the past six years." Take that kind of evidence and try and twist it!

"Well, I just hope she gets over him before she starts traveling with her new friend." Yah that's right don't even try and figure out how to bend the truth. Hey wait a second, who in the world does he think she's going to be traveling with? Because he isn't a new friend and is also the person you want to kill. I wonder if his hearing is really already going?

"Were you even paying attention when mom told us what May said? She's going to be traveling around with DREW!" He sweat dropped. Yah, his hearing is going, or maybe it's his brain. Then again it could be his whole selective hearing thing that he always does.

"Oh, I um knew that. Hey, could you go with your sister and keep an eye on her and Drew? There's something about that boy I don't like. Yah that's a great idea! You can spy on them for me." Ew! I don't want to have to tag along with my sister and her boyfriend! Gross! I mean it was bad before when they just ran into each other at the occasional contest or the Grand Festival. But them together all the time? Yah I would rather take on all of the legendary Pokémon at once by myself.

"DAD! The Rose Islands don't have gyms," Okay that was a lie, but no way in hell am I going! "and I already told you that I'm heading out to the Johto Region this year." Ah, the Johto Region. Headed by another weird person as region champion, I mean Lance is a cool guy and all but is there a need for a cape? It's not like he's a superhero even if he is a member of the Pokémon G-Men.

"Oh that's right, you just finished the Sinnoh Region." Ah, Cynthia is another weird champion. She may not have a cape, but come on dressing in all black is a little bit weird if you ask me. And what's with her hair things? What are they even supposed to be? I'll never understand why champions are all so weird.

"Yah that would account for me competing in the Pokémon League there," I sweat dropped. Why are my parents so clueless sometimes? I may never know. I hope that I won't become anything like my parents when I'm older or else I'm going to feel really bad for my children.

"I still like Brendan better." Ugh, must we really talk about him? No one likes him! At least no one that matters.

"Well, I like Drew better."

"Let's make a bet then." A bet? Now you're talking my language.

**Well whatcha think? Just write me a review! :)**

**And I wanna give shout outs to ****splitheart1120****, ****Anelas101****, ****RenChii****, ****CJWrites****, and ****LoveLoverGrl**** for the reviews! Thanks guys I really appreciate it! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello awesome readers guess who's back! Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter i love you guys! Well on with the show...**

**May's P.O.V. **

"Hey May why don't we go for a walk. We could get caught up since we haven't seen each other in a long time." I wonder how many years it's really been. Okay so he said that he stopped after his third region. That would match up to me after the Johto Region. Wait, except that he's a year older than me so it would have been after Kanto. Now I'm about to enter my sixth region so it's…

"May it's been seven years, you can stop trying to figure it out now." He was laughing as he said it. I don't blame him. Duh! I'm going to be sixteen this year and he left when I was still nine so it is seven years. What the heck was I trying to do before going by regions? No wonder Drew thinks I'm an airhead; I can't even do basic math right! Somehow he can still win even though he's not even here! I shook my head. This is getting to be ridiculous.

"Psh, I wasn't trying to figure out how many years it's been. Now what would give you that idea?" I even sound like I'm spacey. Or just a really bad cover upper. Okay by the end of this new region I am going to know how to lie efficiently.

"I know you better than that, we grew up together in case you forgot. Plus you're a really bad liar." See? My childhood best friend even says I suck at lying! This is a very, very sad day.

"So how about that walk? Because that sounded really good to me." Subject change! As soon as possible please!

We walked out of the greenhouse and ran into Max and Dad fighting about something. By the looks of it they were spying into the greenhouse too. Why would they be looking from outside if they could just oh… my brain must be taking a nap or something because they're so obviously spying on me! Well, not very well since they haven't noticed I'm not in there anymore. I turned to Brendan and signaled for him to stay quiet and follow my lead. As we crept closer I could hear what they were saying.

"I bet twenty bucks that she likes Drew." Oh this was going to be an embarrassing and awkward conversation to bust in on. I wonder… is this what every family's like? Going around spying on each other and all that kind of stuff? Somehow I highly doubt it.

"Okay son, I bet twenty dollars that-" Okay he's not going to have the chance to finish that sentence! Because the name that is going to finish his sentence is standing right behind me! Plus no need to make Brendan feel all awkward afterwards in a conversation that would go like this:

him-so you like me? Me-no my dad just said that because he wants me to like you. Him-so you don't like me? Me-no, I'm actually crushing on my long time rival who I can actually never stop thinking about. Him-okay I'm leaving now bye. Me-…

As you can see this is a very bad/awkward conversation even in my brain.

"Were you guys spying on me!" They both turned and gawked at me. Haha I caught you! Can you spell dead? D-E-A-D!

"No sweetie we were just um… training! Yah that's it we were training." I rolled my eyes. In my head I sang: oh you two are busted! B-U-S-T-E-D busted! On repeat.

"Oh really? Then where's all of the Pokémon?" I accused them. Max sweat dropped. Be afraid little brother, be very afraid. I may not be a Soledad when I get angry, but she's taught me a few new tricks last region and I'm just dying to test them out. Cue evil smile!

"Dad you really shouldn't open your mouth to speak ever." He whispered to dad. I agree 100% with that statement, especially when Drew gets here and he's going to want to kill him. He can learn to keep his comments to himself!

"Now you tell me. Okay we need an excuse to leave." He whispered back. Um, there is no excuse in the world that could get you two out of this one! And there is only one person on this planet that could stop me and he just so happens to not be here at the moment.

"I can still hear you!" what are you both stupid or something? I'm right here!

"Um, Max and I have to go do our training for the day now bye!" he grabbed Max's arm and started sprinting into the woods. That's right you better run!

I turned to face Brendan and saw that he just got off of his pokédex with someone. Funny, I didn't hear his ring. Am I really that spacey? Or maybe he just pretended to be on the pokédex with someone so he could pretend like he didn't just see my temper tantrum. Nah, I really don't think he's creative enough to do that. Drew, on the other hand, would totally do something like that. Wait a second, Drew did do that to me before!

"Look May that was my dad. Something happened at the lab and he wants me home right away." I blinked. What perfect timing Professor Birch. I wonder what happened that was so urgent, but it's none of my business so I won't ask.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you around then." I just smiled and waved.

"Wait before I go I have to tell you something." Um, okay then?

"What is it?" I wonder what he wants to say.

"I um like you." Stop the press! This just got ten times more awkward then it ever needed to be! And to think that earlier I thought he had a girlfriend! Boy was I wrong. Seriously how can you have a crush on me when I haven't seen you in seven years!

"Oh, I like you too Brendan you're my best friend in the whole world." Yah, I'm going to play the stupid card right now and maybe he'll drop this conversation and just leave because I really don't want to have this talk. Imagine what would happen if I slipped and said something about Drew! The embarrassment!

"No I mean I like you as in I have a crush on you." God, he couldn't have just said oh nothing, it was nothing? Really? I mean come on just my rotten luck! Brendan you have failed me.

Oh dear this is uncomfortable! Now how do you tell your best friend that you don't like him back because you're crushing on a certain green haired, emerald eyed, rival? Wait do I like Drew like that? Hm… I'm almost positive that I do. But what if it's just one of those childhood crush things? Boy I hope it's not because Drew got even more amazing looking since he hit puberty. I wonder if he likes me back. I hope he does, but what if he doesn't? Now that would be an awkward conversation. I really hope he likes me. Then I would really feel like a princess. Now what was I doing before I got distracted by Drew thoughts? Hm… think May! Oh right back to Brendan. Poor guy, he just told me he has a crush on me and here I am busy thinking about Drew. I'm going to have to work on controlling that.

"I'm sorry Brendan, but I just don't like you that way." That was a nice way to put it. No need to tell him I like Drew? Yah I better leave Drew out of this, at least for now.

"I just had to tell you before you left again. I guess I understand. Friends?" Aw! He looks so sad! Oh, I feel bad now, but it's not my fault that I don't like him right? At least… I don't think it's my fault. God I hope it's not, but if it is then I somehow indirectly blame Drew for it.

"Forever." Being friends with guys is way easier than being more than friends. Look at me and Drew, I'm not even sure what we are anymore. Yah, we're traveling companions and rivals and really close friends and definitely possibly more than friends. So where do I stand with him? I have no fricking clue. I just wish he would ask me out already so we would have a title. That way when people ask me who he is I can just say my boyfriend, instead of my friend/rival. You wouldn't believe how many people give you a funny face when you say that.

"I'll see you around May." He started walking away but stopped and turned around. "Be sure to tell him, whoever he is, that he's a lucky guy to have you." With that he walked off into the distance. How is it possible that everyone knows I like Drew? I never even see Brendan and he knew! Wait! Maybe he can read my thoughts! Oh, that would be really bad. But I don't think that he can read my mind at least I hope not. I'm probably just bad and hiding my emotions. Yah, that's it! Note to self learn how to lie better. ASAP!

****

**Max's P.O.V. (spying on May (again) with Norman in a tree)**

"Ha! I told you she doesn't like Brendan! Pay up!" I whispered. That's right keep walking down that road Brendan!

"I still don't see why?" he whispered back. Isn't it completely obvious? It's a four letter word. Starts with a d and ends with rew.

"It's because she likes Drew." I knew it.

"Why would she like a boy who has green hair?" I'll give you that one. Green hair is a bit weird.

"Well why would she like Brendan? He has silver hair!"

"He's a grass head!"

"But Brendan is a snow head! Snow is cold making him a cold person. I win so pay up already!" Come on old man give it up already!

We were both getting so worked up over this that we fell out of the tree and landed right in front of May. We really should pick better hiding spots.

"Were you two spying on me AGAIN! Just wait until I tell Mom." She spun around and walked off towards the house. We turned and looked at each other and ran after her.

"May please don't tell mom!" I don't want to get grounded and have to start my journey a month late!

"Sweetie you don't really want to get your Dad in trouble, do you?"

"You should have thought about this before you decided to spy on me." True, but I wanted to find out some stuff. It was worth it… kind of. Oh shit what am I going to do now!

"Hey May I'm here!" called a voice from the sky. Yes! It was Drew riding on Flygon's back. I mentally thanked him for possibility saving my life from my sister's and mother's wrath.

"Yay! Drew you're back!" shouted May. He hopped off of Flygon's back before he touched down trying to look cool. And he did, until May tackled him in a hug.

"Um… I missed you too May?" He looked a little uncertain of what to say. I don't blame the guy. One wrong move and all that previous anger will be directed at him.

"Well, you better have!" she said playfully.

"And this is for you." He handed her a single white thorn less rose.

"Why thank you." She twirled the rose a few times with her hand and frowned.

"What's wrong, you don't like it?" Poor Drew, he should have stuck with red roses.

"No, don't be silly, I love it. I'm just wondering why it's white instead of red."

"Well then it'll give you something to contemplate… or something for you to look up later."

"Did I just hear May's boyfriend?" questioned Caroline as she walked out of the house. "Oh look I was right! It is Drew!" She had one of her over hyper happy smiles on. Now I was scared of Mom more than May.

"Mom! Drew is not my boyfriend!" May whined, but the pink blush spreading across her face was a dead giveaway she was lying. Oh, I so won the bet. Now what to buy with my newly obtained twenty bucks?

"Yah, she just wishes that I'm into her like that," Drew smirked and did his signature hair flick. What is with this guy and touching his hair? I thought girls were the ones who played with their hair. Whatever, if May's into that kind of thing I will just have to deal with it. Better start now than after they get married…

**Thanks for reading! Just send me a shout out about what you thought by writing a review! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello awesome readers! So here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy!**

**May's P.O.V. **

Yay, Drew's finally here! Wait, how did he get here almost the same time I did? Oh well, I don't care anymore because Drew looks even hotter than the last time I saw him, if that's even humanly possible. A person can really change in a year…

"I have to warn you," I leaned over to whisper in his ear, "my dad wants to interrogate- I mean talk to you." We were sitting in the family room on the couch and my parents were in the kitchen still 'talking.' Mom's probably trying to persuade dad from questioning Drew because he's going to make a fool of himself and completely embarrassing me in the process.

"Why are you warning me?" He whispered back.

"Because he thinks you're a player and hates you're guts, and I don't want you to end up dead and buried out in the woods! And trust me they would never in a million years find your body!" I like you to much for you to end up dead!

"Err, thanks for the warning. So, what does he know about me exactly?" Now he looked a bit worried, good he should be my dad's crazy!

"That you're the boy whose been giving me roses since I was ten. You're my number one rival and he thinks I have a crush on you." Which I actually do, but I'm not telling you that just yet.

"Oh, so you have a crush on me do you?" He did his signature hair flick.

"Shut up! This is not the time for this, my dad is going to try and find something to pin you down with so I can't travel with you! And I really want to so, SHUT THE HELL UP AND CHARM THE HELL OUT OF MY PARENTS!" how could you be taking this so lightly?

"Calm down, I can handle your parents." Oddly enough he seems confident now.

"What makes you think that?" My parents are crazy opposites! You can't please them both at the same time! It's theoretically impossible!

"Well, the fact that your mom already thinks I'm your boyfriend, which I'm not, meaning she already likes me. And if your family is like any other, then what your mom says goes and your dad will eventually cave in because Caroline likes me." Stupid Drew thinking that he's so smart. He really is right though.

"Well, I… um… oh crap I hear my parents coming so you better have an act ready." Please let Drew's acting skills pay off right now!

"It's not acting if you mean it May." That was quite a mysterious line. I wonder if he just told me that he likes me. He said it's not acting if you meant it which means if what he says is true does that mean he likes me? I am so confused! The only thing I know is that I hope Drew is right and my dad doesn't kill him.

My parents just walked into the room, Mom's smiling and Dad's shooting daggers at Drew with his eyes. Thank that great powers from above that I will never understand, that looks can't kill people for real. I saw Drew get up and walk towards my parents. He's dead meat. Please great power from above help Drew!

"It's nice to see you again Mrs. Maple," he bowed.

"Oh please, you can call me Caroline or Mom, no need to be formal Drew." He's right; mom really is a push over.

"Okay Caroline," he turned and faced my dad, "Mr. Maple, it's nice to finally be able to meet you. I'm Drew Hayden." Drew extended his hand out and he shook it.

"You can call me Mr. Maple," mom elbowed him in his side; "I mean call me Norman. Why don't we all sit down and we can have a nice chat." Drew sat down next to me, and Mom and Dad sat on the loveseat across from us.

"So Drew, I understand that you want to travel around the Rose Islands with my daughter. What makes you think that I should let you?" The fact that he's amazing!

"The fact is, May needs someone to travel around with her. She's always getting into trouble or hurting herself, so she needs someone to be with her. I can protect her from herself." Do I really get into situations that much, or hurt myself? Well, I guess I can't complain since I did sprain my ankle a few times, I fell off a cliff once, and I did get kidnapped a couple times last region. Drew was right, he isn't acting, he was just telling the truth and the truth is I do need someone to protect me from myself. Does that sound just as sad out loud as it does in my head? Nah, out loud it probably sounds just plain pathetic.

And every question after that went the same way. Dad would ask him a question trying to trap Drew into messing up, and he would answer flawlessly. I wish I could do that; I would have messed up by the second question. I glanced at Dad and he looked stumped. Drew had executed each response with perfection, like an actor on stage who recited his lines immaculately. Kind of like Romeo from that one play. Well, he can be my Romeo if I can be his Juliet.

"Norman," my Mom finally said, "would you please stop interrogating the poor boy! He's answered every question amazingly, and quite frankly I'm getting bored of hearing how perfect he seems to be." Wow, mom really does like Drew.

"Fine," Dad replied, "since I can't find anything against you yet, I think it would be good for May to have you around." Yes! Dad's stamp of approval has been obtained. That just makes Drew all the more amazing. Any other guy I would have brought home would have failed epically. I can just picture what Ash would have done if Dad would have questioned him. Ha, I would have never been allowed to travel around with him!

"Thank you so much Mr. Maple," Drew said to dad, "now if you would please excuse May and me, I would like for us to get caught up with each other since it's been so long." He stood up, grabbed my hand, and practically dragged me out the front door.

We started walking on a trail through the woods. Ah, the woods. I have so many memories from this place, from Brendan and me when we were growing up to finally walking through the woods as an official Pokémon trainer. And now I'm here with Drew. I'll probably have a new memory of this place by the time we leave.

"Wow Drew, I never knew you were such a great actor!" He gave me one of his what are you mentally ill looks. I guess I kind of deserved it.

"May I wasn't-" Save it mister.

"Yah, sure I know you weren't. So, why did drag me out here in such a hurry?" and almost ripped my arm out in the process.

"I just needed to clear my head for awhile after that. No offence, but your dad is crazy. I didn't know how to answer about half of those questions." He looked up at the sky deep in thought. Wonder what he's thinking about. And you have to be kidding me! You did amazing!

"Are you serious? You didn't even break a sweat. Most people would have rather died than be under that kind of pressure." And by most people, I would be included in that group.

"If you haven't noticed by now I'm very good at hiding what I'm feeling unlike someone else I know." That would be the reason I have no clue if you like me or not! Gosh is it really that difficult to just come on out and admit it! Couldn't you be more like Brendan and just tell me how you feel? Is it really all that much to ask from you?

"Yah I've noticed… hey did you mean me?" See! Even Drew thinks I could do a better job hiding my emotions! And points it out to me every chance he can get!

"No, it's not a bad thing, just different. You wear your heart on your sleeve and it's hard to find someone like that. You're one in a trillion." I could feel my cheeks reddening. Did he just say I am special in a really sweet way? Aw, I like this charming Drew better.

"Your personality is golden, besides your anger management issues. Now your contest techniques and routines on the other hand, those are what needs some improving." Ugh, there goes the arrogant Drew. One minute he complements me, the next he is insulting me. Talk about mixed signals and my mixed emotions issue! I think my head is spinning.

"I don't get you. It's hard to read you or decipher what you say." Would it really kill you to be straight forward for once? Really? I mean being straight forward with people can be a good thing if you know how to do it the correct way!

"Oh really, then I guess everything I do or say, that's for me to know and for you to possibly find out." Once again undemanding answers would be very helpful here. Stupid Drew and his mystifying words.

"You're impossible. Are you aware that even though we've been friends for all these years and I still don't understand you. What makes you think I'm ever going to be able to read you?" Ha, let's see him answer that one. Wait, I just insulted myself! Ugh fail.

"You're stubborn, when you put your mind to something there's no stopping you. Not even all of the legendary Pokémon in the world could stop you. So eventually you'll really understand me." One thing checked off the list, he believes in me… kind of. Well, like always he can somehow see my potential even though I can't even begin to picture it.

"Okay, if you say so." After an awkward pause I tried to think of something to talk about but came up blank. In a last ditch effort I looked up at the sky for inspiration (I mean that's what they do in all of those romance movies and they always get some kind of idea). The sun was high up in the sky which probably means it is about noon. I looked over at Drew and caught his eye.

"We should head back to the house. It should take about four hours to get to LaRousse and I want to get there earlier then I told my family." Wonder why? Oh well, I guess I'll find out eventually.

"Okay, let's get going then." I already spun around to head back, but he caught my arm and spun me back around. I looked up at him, straight into his gorgeous emerald eyes.

"But May, I have to warn you. No matter what happens when we get to my house do not freak out. Freaking out could end badly. Being shocked is okay, but no freaking." Umm… okay?

"Why are you warning me?" What the hell is back at your house!

"You warned me about your dad, now I'm warning you about my sisters." Sisters! I thought you were an only child! What the hell is going on?

Well, this is one trip in the woods that I won't be forgetting anytime soon.

**So that's that! I really had fun writing this one and the next chapter will be up real soon since I'm on break! Hope you keep reading and please review! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**First off I want to apologize for the late update since this should have been up last week. But school's to blame for that, and is out of my control. I know you lovely readers have been waiting for this since I stated last chapter that Drew does in fact have sisters! So hope you enjoy and thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter! 3 **

**Drew's P.O.V. **

I was just about to open the front door when two girls flung it open and tackled me in a hug.

"Drew you're finally home!" shouted the girls in unison. Of course it's the twins. Evil little things.

"Hi Faith, hey Hope, it hasn't been that long has it?" I only stayed away as long as I possibly could, using every excuse I could think of.

"Only been a couple years." said Hope. She was wearing her usual travel clothes, a snow white shirt with an attached yellow hood, with yellow shorts and of course her yellow baseball cap, topped off with yellow knee high socks and white ballet flats.

"Actually, three and a half years to be exact," added Faith. She was also wearing her traveling clothes. It was the same exact outfit as Hope's except she had pink instead of yellow. Only my sisters would copy the outfits -while still adding their own twists - of their idols and actually wear them around in public. I should really have a word with them about that. After all besides it being completely sad, it's also creepy on a ton of different levels.

"Aren't you going to introduce us to your girlfriend?" accused Hope. Why did everywhere we go people assume that? Do we really act like a couple? I mean I wish we were, but May doesn't like me that way. I'm pretty sure that she likes Ash. Why does my life suck? But hopefully I can change her mind.

"Yah Drew where are your manners?" agreed Faith. Shoved in the deepest darkest farthest part of my memories of growing up, that's where.

"Faith, Hope, this is May and she is not my girlfriend." I only wish she was. I really hope you don't scare her away either. You two can be a bit too much sometimes.

"Hi guys it's nice to meet you!" squealed May in a chipper voice. Oh no.

"Let's cut to the chase _May_." This could end badly.

"Who are you and-" And I mean very badly.

"Okay before you guys decide to drill her with pointless questions, let's go in the house first." I grabbed May's hand and led her into the main entrance, up a staircase, and weaved my way through a couple more rooms until I found the garden room. I pushed open the door to the giant greenhouse and walked in. Next to me I heard her gasp. Good, she's impressed.

"Drew do we really have to talk in this room?" whined Faith. Girls are so annoying.

"Yah, the humidity will ruin my hair!" complained Hope. Make that double annoying.

"Will you two please get over yourselves? I'm only in this room so my Pokémon can come out and run around." I flicked my hair before tossing my Pokéballs in the air. "Let's hit it Roselia! Butterfree! Absol! Flygon! Masquerain! Leafeon!"

The twins turned to face each other and nodded. I never understood how they knew what the other was thinking. Maybe it's a girl thing. I'll never know, and I don't really care to either.

"Time to party everyone!" they called in agreement. Crazy twins.

"Time to shine! Go Pichu, Beautifly, Ponyta, Jolteon, Ampharos, and Ninetales!" cried Hope. I couldn't help but notice that all of her Pokéballs had a yellow star on top with a gold background color. Where did she get those from? And how come all of her Pokémon are yellow? I really have to start talking to them more.

"Time to charm! Let's hit it Milotic, Cleffa, Blissey, Smoochum, Corsola, and Flaaffy!" shouted Faith. All of her Pokéballs appear to be Love balls and all of her Pokémon are pink. Ugh! My sisters color coordinated their Pokémon!

****

**May's P.O.V. **

Wow Drew's family must be loaded! We had to have gone through at least a dozen rooms before we got here. And this greenhouse is effing huge! I wonder why Drew never mentioned he lived in LaRousse? Or that he was freaking loaded! Maybe he could take me sightseeing! I mean the last time I was here I didn't really get the chance because of Deoxys. Hmph, and after it was all over Ash wouldn't let me check out the mall! This city has the most kick ass mall in all of Hoenn and I couldn't even as much as look at it. Stupid Ash and having to leave right away because his next badge was waiting for him. It's not like it was going to go anywhere if we got there a day later! Ugh men!

The sound of Pokémon being released from their Pokéballs snapped me out of my train of thought. I turned to look and oh my god! What is with this family and color coding their Pokémon? Drew has mostly green Pokémon. Hope picked yellow, and Faith has pink. I wonder if he has anymore siblings? Ha! If he did they could make a rainbow! Oh, that would be so pretty! I should ask him about that later.

"Hope where did you get those Pokéballs from? I've never seen them before," Drew asked the twin in the yellow. Ohh those are different! And so pretty!

"Oh these are a new type of Pokéball that I discovered in a different region, but which one is my secret. Plus, since Faith had her Pokémon in love balls I thought it would be cute for my Pokémon to have yellow Pokéballs since they're all yellow!" They sound like coordinators. I wonder if they are or if that's just something they picked up from being related to Drew.

"I was wondering about that. Why did you both only catch certain colored Pokémon?" I questioned. I mean I like all the same colored Pokémon as much as the next girl, but really?

"Well, Liza, out older sister, has all red Pokémon last time I checked, and then Drew went out on his journey and caught mostly green Pokémon," answered Faith, "So when we went out, we kinda ended up with our favorite color Pokémon too."

"Not all of my Pokémon are green!" shouted Drew. Psh, over dramatic much? Must run in the family. "If you two turned out like this, then I don't want to know what happened to everyone else." Did he just say everyone else? I wonder how huge his family is?

"She didn't say that you have all green Pokémon, she said that you had mostly green Pokémon." I corrected him.

"Whatever." He did his signature hair flick and crossed his arms across his chest.

"Ehem, but we're the ones who are supposed to be questioning you," said Faith in a ticked off tone.

"So no more questions it's our turn!" shouted Hope.

"I'm sorry May. I would have never brought you here if I knew that the twins were home. They're evil little things so this might take awhile. Why don't you let your Pokémon out so they can relax and run around for a bit?" Was that meant as a warning/apology?

"Oh, that would be a good idea! Take the stage Beautifly, Venusaur, Wartortle, Glaceon, Skitty, and Bellossom!" I smiled at my team. "Okay everyone we're back in LaRousse again! But this time hopefully we won't be hiding the whole time. Oh, and we're in Drew's house so you better be on your best behavior or else I'm going to get in trouble too!"

"Wait, what do you mean again?" asked Drew with a puzzled look on his face.

"Oh I never told you did I?" by the look on his face I had not told him. "Okay well let's see… it was quite a few years ago we came here so Ash could challenge the Battle Tower, but then this space Pokémon Deoxys came and totally ruined the trip by making all the power go out! But it was okay because it was just looking for its friend, and Ash ended up saving the day and we left before I could hit the mall here! I was so sad. And that's it really."

"Boy, do you have a weird girlfriend." You could say that again, well the girlfriend part. I like the way it sounds. The crazy part I could do without because I am not weird!

"Tell me about it… I mean she's not my girlfriend!" Slip up on Drew's part!

"Sure she isn't Drew." No really, sadly I'm not…yet.

"Wait! If you were here with Ash!" I swear I saw a light bulb go off above the girl's head.

"That means you met Audrey and Kathryn!" I wonder if they always finish each other's sentences like that.

"Oh yah, I remember them! They were those cute little twins who wore matching sailor outfits!" I looked at the twins in front of me and gasped. "Wow, you two really remind me of them. I mean they wore pink and orange and you wear pink and yellow! Plus you guys have almost the same exact outfits! And you even have the same short hair cuts! You guys could be quadruplets… I mean if you two had brown hair instead of green." I must sound so stupid to them. They probably think I'm crazy. Well, it won't be the first time I failed at first impressions.

"You really think we look like them?" they asked in awe, "Because we really, really, really want to be just like them! They're our idols!"Ah, so that means that they're trainers, not coordinators after all. I guess being related to Drew means that he rubs off on you.

"Ugh, girls are crazy!" poor Drew all alone with no other guys in sight. I feel kind of bad.

"Okay enough with the distractions!" said Hope.

"Time to get down to business!" added Faith. Wow these girls are like almost bipolar.

"Guys, can you please try not to scare away the Princess of Hoenn?" He asked them in a somewhat pleading voice.

"Wait, the Princess of Hoenn? As in Maybelle Maple?" How do they know my full name?

"As in your number one rival since you were ten?" His number one rival is me? Since when? How come no one decided to tell me this little fact before!

"Like the girl who beat you in the Kanto Grand festival?" Good times. Me kicking Drew's ass for the very first time, a very awesome memory.

"The one who all the tabloids say you're dating?" The magazines said what about us now? Oh no they didn't just go there.

"The girl who has the coolest contest outfits ever?" They are the sweetest are they not? Glad I'm not the only one who thinks so. That just made my day.

"_The_ May who almost won the Wallace Cup, but Dawn ended up winning instead?" Really we had to bring that up? An almost win? I'm starting to not like them again.

"Why didn't you say it was her earlier?" Yah why didn't Drew say it was me earlier?

"Yah, we already know all about May." That's kind of creepy!

"You guy know everything about me?" I asked shocked. I wonder if they know that I like Drew. Nah, I have never told anyone before, but somehow everyone else in the world seems to know. Hmm…

"Yah we do!" creepy stalker children! I mean I didn't know that you two even existed until earlier today, and now I find out that you know everything there seems to be about me? Talk about weirdness.

"We make it our business to know everything about our brother's friends." Oh, well that explains that.

"Okay, since you guys already approve of May and you were the only ones I was worried about, you can call down everyone else." Did he just say everyone else? I wonder how huge his family is. Correction, I wonder if they all color coded their Pokémon too. I am so not giving up on my rainbow idea.

**That's right readers, there's even more to Drew's family coming soon! So stay tuned for the next chapter which will be up as usual in about two weeks. Please review and make my day! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**My awesome readers I'm so sorry this is late! But last week was finals which caused me to have to replace my fun, creative, bizarre, brain with a much more boring one that could remember facts. Well enough with my rant here's the chapter!**

**Drew's P.O.V.**

Hope and Faith walked over to the video phone on the wall and dialed a number.

"Okay everyone listen up!" They were using their 'don't mess with us' tone. "We're done questioning her now so you all better get yourselves down here in the greenhouse in the next five minutes!"

They should really forget about becoming trainers and just join the international police. They already sound like drill sergeants. Oh crap here they all come. I could sense the slight vibrations running through the floorboards. I don't blame them for running either; the twins are crazy when they become ticked off.

A sea of my green haired brothers and sisters flooded into the greenhouse. I glanced at May, with an apology on the tip of my tongue. Her mouth hung wide open and her eyes were popping out of their sockets. She turned and looked at me, but it wasn't the shocked expression I was expecting. Instead she seemed to be trying to calculate something.

"Just how big is your family?" questioned May. She had an inquisitive, yet scared look on her face. It was kind of cute.

"For time's sake I'm not going to answer your question and just introduce everyone, so be sure to keep count."

In all seriousness, I'm not even sure how many siblings I have. I mean I know them when I see them, but besides that… they all kind of blur together in my mind. And I know that sounded really bad, but at least I know who each of them are unlike one of my older siblings.

"In the time it took you to say that you could have just told me."

"Yah, but I didn't." I flicked my hair.

"You are such an ass."

"Now, now don't talk like that in front of the little ones." Although I would bet they use worse words than that already. I don't know what's with kids starting to use profanities at such an early age now a days.

"I'm sure they already knew that though." I'm not doubting that either.

"Okay, I'm going to make this as quick and painless as possible. Everyone this is May." That was followed by a chorus of hellos.

"May, you already know Hope and Faith; they're fifteen and want to be Pokémon masters." I still pointed the oldest twins out to her. I love my sisters and all, but I really don't think that they'll make it as masters. Don't get me wrong they have the talent, but I don't think they have the lasting drive that it'll take. None the less they'll at least be some of the top trainers.

"Drake is fourteen and is aiming at becoming a gym leader." I pointed at my oldest younger brother. Being a gym leader is surprisingly very plausible for him at this point even though he's still young. He's very good for his age.

"Charity and Chastity are thirteen. Charity wants to be a Pokémon League Champion and Chastity wants to be an Elite Four trainer." Charity reminds me of Ash, that is if Ash was a girl. She's kind of eccentric and easy going most of the time, but can have a very bad temper when the right person ticks her off. She has the same happy go lucky, Pokémon are my friends thing going on. Chastity on the other hand is very shy and cunning. You know the phrase "the quite ones are the people you have to look out for." That was invented because of her. I really believe that she can make it all the way too.

"David is twelve and he wants to be a ranger." His dream will completely and utterly become true because it's an in demand job field right now and we have connections with ranger bases around Hoenn and Kanto. It never hurt to know people in high places.

"Harmony and Serenity are eleven and they're both coordinators." Following in my footsteps as I like to call it. They're very talented if I do say so myself. They both made it to last year's Hoenn Grand Festival and finished in the top eight.

"Devin is ten and is aiming to become a world famous Pokémon breeder." Come to think of it I should really see if I can get Brock to talk to him one day. He could really help him out since be basically just started out awhile ago.

"Amity and Verity are nine and hoping to become Eevee evolution trainers." This is actually quite interesting if you ask me. It's different, but is probably the easiest dream to accomplish out of everyone's. Well, except for mine since my goal is already achieved.

I think that covered everyone. "Okay you're all free to go back to whatever the hell you were doing before the twins called you here."

**May's P.O.V. **

Holy shit does Drew have a huge family! Faith and Hope makes two, Drake is three, Charity and Chastity is five, David is six, Harmony and Serenity are eight, Devin makes nine, and Amity and Verity equal eleven! No, plus Drew equals twelve kids. Wait, didn't Hope or was it Faith, say something about an older sister? So that means these are just the kids younger than Drew. Wow, and I have trouble with only Max. I feel bad now.

*Gasp* "All of the girls are twins and they have like peacefulish soothing sounding cool names! And none of the boys are twins and they have names that start with D! You sure do have a lot of younger siblings, but someone said something about someone older didn't they?"

"You sure catch on fast. Yah, Faith already told you about Liza earlier. She's nineteen and she raises Charizards in the Charific Valley. Her twin is Mariah, and she's a meteorologist who uses Hoppip to predict the weather. And then there's Katrina, she's eighteen and she's a Ranger for a Pokémon preserve."

"Oh my god! I know them both! Well, I mean Liza and Katrina that is." Wow and to think I met one of Drew's sisters before I met him, weird.

"And how is that possible?" He uncharacteristically looked shocked. I just surprised Drew! Score one for May!

"Well, I haven't actually met Liza, but I know about her from Ash. His Charizard lives there. And Katrina I met early when I first started my journey on the way to Rustboro. Ash, Brock, Max and I were walking in the forest and her Mightyena attacked us. We didn't know we were on a preserve hehehe."

"Only you would walk into a Pokémon preserve, not knowing it was a preserve, and then get caught." He did his signature hair flick. I rolled my eyes. I'm about to start keeping track of how many times he does that.

"Drew you are such an arrogant jerk!" I sighed. I guess some things will never change.

"Anyways back on topic. Wilhelmina and Sonrisa are seventeen. Wilhelmina lives with her rich boyfriend over in Johto and devotes all her time to her Marill. Sonrisa raises Sunflora in Bloomingvale, also in Johto. And that now covers everyone related to me." If he has that many siblings I wonder who his cousins are?

"Wait, not everyone related to you. Where are your parents?" I think I saw a shadow pass over his face for a second, but it was so fast I can't be sure.

"My dad's probably at work over seeing everything at the NPCA and mom's probably watching over everything at Love and Patience." No effing way did I just hear correctly.

"Stop the press! Do you mean your dad works for the National Pokémon Contests Association and your mom works for the number one jewelry store in all of Hoenn?" I am soo jealous right now.

"No, I mean my dad's the President of the NPCA and my mom started Love and Patience." My jaw dropped so low I thought it was going to snap.

"Holy shit, how come you never mentioned this before? Was I not worthy of knowing anything about you? Like I thought you were an only child until like an hour ago and your parents are two of the most influential people ever!" Hmph!

"He never said anything about it before because he's smart," said a vaguely familiar voice. I turned to face the person and for the hundredth time today I gasped.

"Wallace? Okay I'm officially confused again. What is going on here?" My poor brain can't take much more of this today.

"Nice to see you again May. I'd like to introduce myself formally. Sometimes I'm a Gym Leader, other times I'm a Champion Master, still other times I'm a top coordinator, but what you don't know about me is that all the time I'm Drew's uncle. On his mother's side that is, I'm her youngest brother." Wow, nice introduction. Whoa did he just say uncle?

"Your Drew's uncle since when?" Wallace and Drew equals uncle and nephew? What is going on?

"Well, May I'm pretty sure since the day I was born," Drew said sarcastically. I stuck my tongue out at him. Who cares if it's juvenile, not me.

"Well Mr. I know everything, this is the first time I've ever heard that Wallace even has family! And we're back to why haven't I been told this before?" I crossed my arms over my chest trying to look angry.

"May have you been listening to anything I've told you?" he sounded like a disappointed parent who knew their child could do better. Pshaw like I could even begin to understand any of this on my own.

"May, Drew's family is very wealthy and powerful. His father is the President of the NPCA and his mother owns Love and Patience fine Jewelry. Plus I mean he's related to me. If other coordinators found out about this, of course they would want to become friends with him. They would like him for his family's power, not him." Oh… well I guess that wasn't as complicated as I thought.

"Oh, well that explains a lot about you Drew." Actually it explains everything about you.

"Oh really like what?" What do you mean like what!

"Like how you come off as an arrogant jerk to everyone you meet. You only have a very select group of friends and only consider an even fewer amount of people to be worthy of being your rivals. Also that explains why you wouldn't come to the Wallace Cup with me even after I started crying. That would have been pretty awkward competing in your own uncle's competition."

"She's got you there Drew. You know you could work on being a little nicer to people."

"What! And ruin my bad boy reputation among my fan girls? I don't think so." As usual Drew is only worried about Drew.

"Well, I'm going to go relax by the pool now. I'll just leave you two lovebirds alone." He turned and walked out of the room, I'm guessing in the general direction of the pool. Did he just say lovebirds? Does everyone in the whole entire region think that I like Drew or something? Well the whole entire region would be right then.

"Now that was the most awkward conversation ever." How in the world can Wallace be related to my dreamy emerald eyed rival! Is this the reverse world or something?

"Really? I didn't think it was that bad." Of course you wouldn't! You're a guy not a Wallace fan girl like me!

"No it's just that Wallace is like my hugest celebrity crush ever! And it just kind of grossed me out that you're somehow related to him." I'm still not sure that I believe it myself.

"Great so you have a crush on my uncle? Do you realize just how wrong that sounds?" hehehe I guess that does sound a bit weird but come on! He's the envy of every coordinator out there! And his eyes! Oh my god they're so dreamy! Eek! I just love him!

"Um it's not that weird thank you very much! Wallace is only in his twenties after all. It's not like he's old or anything." He's really only like eight years older than us.

"Now I still think that's weird, but that didn't go nearly as horrible as I thought it would. Now, you said something about not being able to visit the mall last time you came here, so now's your chance." Hm did someone just say shopping! I think they did!

"You're taking me shopping! Yay! Oh, but wait I already blew through my allowance for the month. I'm completely broke!" Now that I think of it, why didn't I bring any money with me?

"Let me rephrase my offer. May, I'm taking you shopping and I'm paying for everything." Someone pinch me I must be dreaming! There is no way that this is happening for real!

"Holy shit this is the best day ever! But I should warn you. You have no clue what you've just gotten yourself into."

"Oh trust me I think I do, but since it's getting late we'll have to go tomorrow."

"Aww! But Drew you can't just say you're going to take me shopping and then put it off until tomorrow!"

"If we wait until tomorrow you'll have more time. Plus aren't you the least bit exhausted from traveling today?"

"Yah I guess I am."

"And I know that my little sisters wanted to get a chance to hang out with you." I'm guessing I made a pretty horrified face because he quickly added, "of course not _the_ twins. They already know about you so they'll probably leave you alone. But as for the others, I could see the way they looked at you." I think it would be fun to hang out with Drew's little sisters. I did always want a little sister so I guess I could make the best of this.

"I think hanging out with your sisters for the rest of the day would be fun! And that'll give you time to do some male bonding with your brothers." From the look on his face I'm pretty sure he was planning on hiding somewhere and taking a nap. "Come on Drew it'll be good for them and you! After all you are their oldest brother and they look up to you." Something flashed across his face. Anger? Guilt? Resentment? But then it was gone again, covered by pure seriousness.

"You know, that's not a bad idea. I think I'll do just that." He spun around and started heading towards the door, then paused and walked back towards me. "Okay, you're going to walk through the set of doors across the room. Then you'll come to two staircases opposite each other and make sure you take the left one. At the top it'll be the third door on your right." Um, so it's through the doors, take the left stairs, and it's the third door on my right?

"And exactly what am I going to find there?"

"My sisters of course, good luck." Then he did something really surprising. He leaned over and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. I could feel the blush creeping across my face.

"I'll see you later." Then he walked away leaving me slightly flustered.

**And that was it! Hope you enjoyed it and please review because it always makes my day! **

**P.S. if any of you have written a contest, poke, ikari, quest, or any other kind of Pokémon fic I would love to know what it is! I'm always looking for new fics to read so just tell me what it's called in your review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dear my lovely readers, I am soo sorry that I've been gone for so long! However, I actually have a (kind of) legitimate reason this time! I lost a bet… which resulted with me having to watch every single episode (plus movies) of a certain anime before I could update again. Plus I had to *hint* about the anime in this chapter. So, for a **_**fun little game**_**the first **_**reviewer **_**who can **_**name the hinted anime**_** will be able to **_**choose one character**_** that will eventually be **_**written into this fic**_** somewhere!**

**May's P.O.V. **

Okay so Drew said it was the third door on the right. One. Two. Three. So I guess this is the door… if not I guess I could use the gps on my dex to get me out of here. That is if it would even work since I am technically still in a house and all. Oh well, here goes nothing. I knocked and cracked open the pink door. I poked my head in and looked around.

"Hello?" I asked. "Is anybody here?"

I swung opened the door and tip toed in. This room was huge! Well then again I guess all the rooms here were huge, but still this was crazy! Plus there was the fact that it looked like someone cut out the grand ball room from a fairytale and just pasted it here. Everywhere I looked there was pink, lavender, white, gold, silver, and of course sparkles. Or maybe they were gems, I wasn't sure. Either way they were shiny and pretty.

"Whoa," I whispered. "This is awesome."

"I am glad you think so," said a mysterious little high pitched voice. I spun around and found the owner, or I guess owners. It was Charity and Chastity, but I wasn't sure which one spoke. "You can come in if you would like, or if you have become lost and are looking for Drew he is in the west wing." She was definitely Chastity. They way she spoke gave it away.

"Thanks, but I'm not looking for Drew. I was actually looking for you guys, well and you're other little sisters."

"And why's that exactly?" inquired Charity.

"Sister, do not be so rude. May is our guest here"

"I wasn't being rude thanks so much, it's called being to the point." She did have a point. "And she's not our guest Chastity, she's Drew's." and another one.

Chastity let out a sigh and slightly shook her head. It had to be tough dealing with your polar opposite as a twin.

"I do apologize for Charity's behavior, May. I would like to say that she is not always like this, but that would be illegitimate on my part."

"Oh really it's not a big deal. And the reason I was looking for you was because I thought maybe we would could all hang out or do something together. I know you guys don't see your older sisters very often since they live in different regions, and I thought you might want some girl time." Charity gave me a questionable look, and Chastity tried to hold in her excitement.

"Oh May! We would love to!"

"What Chastity meant by that was what exactly did you have in mind?"

"Well, why don't we find the younger pairs of twins and then you can all find out."

**Drew's pov **

"Are you sure about this May?" I gave her a dubious look. "I thought that you wanted me to do some male bonding with my brothers, not girl time with my sisters. And plus I still haven't been able to take a nap."

"But Drew! You're the one that gave me the idea to hang out with your little sisters and now you don't want to help me?" Her big sapphire eyes were glistening now.

Oh shit, now I've gone and made her cry. Currently, what am I going to do now? Let's go through my options. Option #1: Ignore her, sneak away, and take a nap. In theory it sounds good, but she'd find me sooner or later and give me hell. Option #2: Say no and spare my brothers and me. Once again sounds good, but I can't tell her no. Option #3: Agree just so she doesn't cry her eyes out. Sadly, option three's the winner this time.

"Fine, I'll do it. But let me make one thing clear. You now owe me."

"Yah, sure whatever you say. I knew that would work, always does."

"Wait, you mean you just played me didn't you?"

"Like a piano. Anyway let's get going! We have six dresses to alter and not nearly enough time."

**May's pov **

"Okay, Charity is everyone ready?"

"Nope."

"What do you mean no?"

"What she meant was that you are not ready May."

"But I'm not in it."

"Well, now you are kind of."

"After the winner is announced you and Drew are going to perform."

"Since when?"

"Since Drew decided if he was being forced to help he at least wanted to battle you."

"Now come along May, we need to get you ready and we only have a half hour left!"

"Let's get this straight you two, I better not be wearing a dress…"

**Drew's P.O.V. **

"And the winner of the first ever annual Hayden Family Contest is Serenity!" May twirled around as she joyously went to crown Serenity the winner.

May can be so graceful sometimes, like a ballerina. Well, I guess not really a ballerina, at least not in that outfit. She had on a white short sleeve v-neck with a dark blue naval collar, and her perfectly pleated dark blue skirt matched flawlessly. However, May couldn't leave out her signature color, so an oversized red bow was attached to her lower back, and a slightly smaller version was fastened right under the v-neck. On this bow sat a pink locket with a beautiful gold crescent moon. The golden moon complemented the gold tiara with a dazzling red gem in the middle. The same color red that matched her bows and her knee length boots. And to top it all off, May had on a pair of elbow length white gloves.

Come to think of it, her outfit seems vaguely familiar, and a bit weird. Then again I can't talk. Somehow she convinced me to wear this tuxedo with this stupid mask. I have to admit however, that I do love this cape. I look like a well dressed superhero.

"I now crown you Princess Small Lady Serenity Moon Hayden, the winner of this amazing Pokémon contest beauty pageant!" May placed a gold tiara, which looked much like her own, only with a pink gem instead, on Serenity's head.

Serenity turned on her own ear piece microphone and said, "And now I'd like to inform all of you that there will be a short intermission before the event that you've all been waiting for… Our own big brother Drew versus our very own sister-in-law May!"

"Wait just a minute!" I interjected. "May and I are not married for the hundredth time!"

May finally snapped out of her dazed look to agree. "Yeah I second that motion!"

Serenity just shrugged as if to say 'who cares'. "Whatever, you guys have been dating for five years, close enough. Drake, Charity, Chastity, where are you guys! You we're supposed to have kidnapped them by now so they couldn't start something like this!"

"What do you mean something like this?" I questioned. "You were the one that started it! Thank the higher powers that this is just a taping!"

"Um actually," interrupted May, she was poking her index fingers together. "I just might have maybe possibly somewhat happened to get a hold of LaRousse Action Now, and they just might have possibly been super happy and said they could film this live. PLEASE DON'T BE MAD!"

"Mad? I'm not mad I'm just-"

"Nope, no way are you finishing that sentence while we're live," said Drake. "Now be a good big brother and come with me." I looked over at May, who was across the stage, being kidnapped by Charity and Chastity likewise. Oh well I guess there's no point fighting.

**May's P.O.V. **

"I very deeply, with the burning passion of a thousand suns, hate you two!"

"Now, now May, hate is a very strong word," said Charity.

"You… you do not like the dress we made you?" questioned Chastity. Her big eyes were glistening with tears.

"No! No! No! It's not like that it's just that… well I look like I'm wearing a wedding dress! And since Drew was wearing a tuxedo earlier this cannot be very promising."

"May! You're the one that picked out your outfits, so why are you complaining?"

"Oh right, I did, didn't I? My bad, well let's get this contest battle on a role then!"

"Here they are folks! The couple that you've all been waiting for!" shouted Serenity. "On my left we have none other than my big brother Drew Hayden!"

Drew walked out from the tunnel with his head down. As soon as he took his first step, the soft glow from a green spotlight light up his features. And I might be biased and all, but boy did he look fine. Not at all in his normal attire, or his costume from earlier for that matter, he was in some sort for magical prince/warrior like outfit. And thank goodness he still had a cape on! Capes are just soo cool on him! I should make him wear a cape more often; it'd be so much more fun.

He strode over to his spot on the field and finally lifted his head up. He extended his right hand and made a taunting jester saying-come-and-get-me-if-you-dare.

Oh it's so on now.

"And now the person that you've really been waiting to see this whole time! On my right is none other than the fabulous Neo Queen of Hoenn! Miss May Maple!" Well here goes nothing. I quickly slipped in my ear plugs before I ran out into my blinding red spotlight.

**Well, that's that! And remember if you know what anime was hinted at put the name of it in your review along with which Pokémon character you want to see! Please review :) and here's a hint: the show has exactly 200 episodes and 3 movies. Also the series is known for its large central cast and bright colors.**


	8. Chapter 8

**So once again soo sorry this is late, and this chapter is way over due! And since finals are in a few weeks the next update should be middle of next month. However, because I know I won't be updating soon this chapter is extra long and i hope you enjoy it.**

**May's P.O.V. **

That was the most refreshing shopping trip ever, and I'm not even finished yet! Poor Drew, I think I gave him and his credit cards a good workout. Anyways, the only reason that we stopped was because it's lunch time and this place has the most amazing ramen noodles ever!

"Here's your noodles May." He placed the steaming hot bowl of noodles in front of me.

"Thanks Drew! Yum! This city has the best ramen noodles in the whole region, scratch that the best noodles in all of the regions!" Yay noodles!

"What's so special about these noodles?" He was poking at his fancy looking salad. It suits him, green food and green hair ha that was pretty funny.

"I don't know they're just super amazing. I have no clue what makes these ones so wonderful."

I love noodles yes I do, I love noodles how bout you! I really do have no clue what makes these noodles so extraordinary. Then again I think all noodles are the best ones yet, well except for the one time I had noodles at this one airport while I was in my layover in Johto to Hoenn. Yuck those noodles were the worst ones I have ever tasted! I bet I could've made better ones and I can't even cook!

"Maybe it's because you're eating them with me."

I nodded my head in agreement. Yah Drew did seem to make everything appear better when he was around. Maybe was because he's so hot. Like how in those annoying commercials for the stupidest products ever you really want to pick up the phone and buy one anyways because the hot model guy made it look so damn good. Now that was what Drew does, fricking turns my poor brain to noodles!

"Yeah, that has to be it. Hey wait a minute! Nothing like being full of yourself."

Dude you have some serious 'I am just the most amazing person in the world to grace this planet with my presence' issue going on. Really? Could your head be any bigger right now? I think it would pop if any more of your huge ego got in there.

"But you agreed. The noodles taste better because I'm here." Shame on me for agreeing, but was so not my fault that I couldn't think straight when he was around. I blame him. If he wasn't so hot we wouldn't have this problem in the first place!

"Only because I wasn't thinking clearly." And you can totally blame yourself for that one Mr. I'm just so Perfect. Then again he would take pride in messing with my ability to think straight.

"See, the only reinforces that fact that you are an airhead."

Seriously! What did we just travel through a time warp and I didn't notice? Are we ten years old again or something? Because you haven't called me an airhead since we were preteens. And I thought that we could be moving forward in our relationship. Turns out we just took an ignoramus step backwards.

"Well guess what. Just in case you forgot THIS airhead just so happens to have won the contest yesterday!"

"It was a classic example of being saved by the bell. If there had been another minute on the clock I would have won, no problem."

"But the time limit is one of the elements that makes a contest battle, a contest battle. Don't be a hater."

"I'm not a hater, I was simply pointing out the fact that yes you did win, but it was luck."

Luck? Pshaw, like luck had anything to do with it. I presume his huge ego was finally coming out again. I mean I really should have seen it coming seeing as I totally used him yesterday to help put on my awesome Pokémon contest beauty pageant idea. And I did make him dress up like my anime crush, Tuxedo Mask. I guess I can let him get away with that 'it was luck' comment just this once.

"You know what Drew, you're lucky that you have a pretty face because obviously your manners have gotten you nowhere in life this far."

"Well you have one thing right, I am unbelievably attractive."

Like I said before, what a HUGE ego problem. I wonder what would happen if he turned into an ugly beast like in the movie Beastly! Although, I bet Drew could rock some strange body tattoos just like Alex did.

"Yes Drew, we both know that you're hot," I said sarcastically, "Now as your reward for being such a hottie I get to take you shopping for clothes! Come on let's move out!" hehehe I so own.

"I'm sorry May! Please don't make me go shopping again! Why do you even need that many outfits? WAIT you owe me and I want to redeem that right now!" yah that's right you should be sorry, but it's too little too late for now. You lose.

"We're going shopping for you now silly! Plus I needed a different costume for each contest and then back up outfits in case something ends up clashing somehow and emergency clothes duh! And no you cannot redeem your I-owe-you." Gosh guys are so clueless when it comes to fashion and girls. The Glitz Region really did me good. A high fashion region is some place that every girl should go to once in their lifetime. Thanks to that I have a bit of an expensive taste now.

"Please don't make me go shopping for myself!" too late for that.

"Oh I know, we can get you matching costumes so that at a contest we can coordinate clothes wise and Pokémon wise! I am so smart!" that would really shock the world! The famous Drew and May at the same contests in matching outfits! People would really think we're a couple then. Scratch that, they'd think we were getting married.

"I think I'm going to cry." Good you should.

"That's the spirit! Now come on your credit cards aren't maxed out yet!"

"But May my credit cards can't be maxed out!"

"Would you quit whining already!"

I grabbed his wrist and dragged him off into the great unknown of the mall.

**May's P.O.V. **

"Come on May, we've been shopping for hours. If we go back now you can have full use of the spa." It was a tempting offer; whoa he had a spa in his house? Once again, shouldn't be surprised anymore. I bet it's nice to have money be an expendable thing.

"But Drew we're almost done! All we need now is new traveling clothes for both of us and we're finished." It was only two hours you big wimp! You're lucky that could have taken so much longer, but I was feeling nice.

"What's wrong with my traveling clothes?" Such a guy question!

"Hm, let me see… maybe it's that you've been wearing them since the end of the Gemstone Region when I headed off to Glitz and you went somewhere else. There's no use arguing let's go!" I grabbed his hand and dragged him into Under 21.

Now what would Drew look good in? Maybe these pants with that shirt and the black jacket? How about the faded jeans with the purple shirt and the short sleeved jacket? What about the black shirt with the jean shorts? No, no, and no! Ugh, this might be harder than I originally thought.

"Hey May, what do you think about this?" I turned to find Drew in an outfit that was not only his style, but well put together. He was wearing a pair of loose fitted dark jeans with a somewhat fitted short sleeve lilac shirt. The colors really should have clashed, but just like everything else Drew touched, it turned to gold. I have to admit he did a good job, and I think the clothes made him look hotter… if that was even possible.

"You look nice, but I know something that will make you look amazing." I just spotted a black, long sleeve, button down dress shirt hanging on the wall. I ran over to it and flung it at Drew. He caught it in one hand and raised his eyebrows at me.

"Just try it on! You'll look great!" He just shrugged and slipped it on, but of course he had to tweak it to fit his Drewness. He left it unbuttoned and rolled up the sleeves to just above his elbows. I gave him a once over and smiled. I am amazing with clothes!

"What are you smiling about?" He did his signature hair flick.

"You look hot and it's all thanks to me!"

"Well, we both already know I'm hot, but the only thing you did was give me the black shirt."

"It pulled the outfit together!" I cannot believe he was being so unappreciative!

"Yah whatever May, you keep telling yourself that. Now that I'm done with, it's your turn. I'll be right back." He spun around and headed to the girls section of the store. I wonder if his taste in girl's clothes is just as good as his own fashion sense. If so then I just have to see this. I snuck over and followed Drew. He was just standing there, with his back to me, looking over everything.

"You know May, if you wanted to help pick out your outfit you could have asked instead of just standing there staring at me. Although, I'm sure that the view is pretty great." Shit, he was good, or maybe I was just bad. I think it's most likely the latter.

"It's not that I don't trust you or anything, I was just curios." Most guys can't dress themselves to save their lives. You on the other hand would know how to dress yourself because somehow you can do everything. Note to self: Learn what his weakness is and use it against him somehow in the future.

"Okay good, so go in the dressing room and try on these," he threw a pile of clothes at me and shoved me into the changing room.

Hm, I wonder what Drew picked out for me. Mine as well give it a chance, I mean it couldn't hurt. And if it is that bad then I just won't walk out of the dressing room.

Oh my god Drew is a genius! A plain red sleeveless tank top with crochet straps, with a back o-ring detail, on top of a pair of dark boycut Bermuda shorts. I slipped on the off white sleeveless open front shrug, and snapped the thick brown fashion belt over it. This outfit looks amazing! I did a quick spin in front of the mirror and smiled.

"Hey May, if you're done twirling in front of the mirror could you come on out and show me the outfit." How did he know I was twirling? Must be a Drew thing.

"I was so not twirling!" I slipped on the brown beaded t-strap flats before I stepped out of the room. "Tada! So what do you think?" Well, look at that picture! I'm going to remember the look on Drew's face forever!

"It looks great, but it's missing something." Well obviously it looks amazing! Your mouth was hanging wide open! But I know what he means, something's missing. Aha! I know what it is!

"I know what I need! ACCESSORIES!" Yes the key to every outfit is the sparkle! Or so I was taught last region.

"And I just so happen to know the perfect place." Cool!

"Drew where on Earth are we going?" I whined.

"Chill out we're already here." I looked up to see the familiar Love and Patience logo on an upscale looking building.

"Um Drew, I wasn't serious about maxing out your credit cards you know. This place's price tags start in the five digit range." Although I know your cards have a limit and all.

"I guess we're lucky that I know the owner then." He grabbed my hand and pulled me through the glass double doors.

Holy shit this place is huge! Wow I guess all of the Haydens know how to live in luxury. This store has to be at least ten times bigger than the ones I've been to before.

"Hello Drew, welcome back," said a young lady from behind a counter, "and to what do I owe this pleasant surprise visit?" I wonder how much time Drew spends here. That girl looks pretty friendly with him and that is so not okay with me. Ugh, I sound like a crazy over protective girlfriend. Well minus the girlfriend part… for now. Hopefully that will change soon.

"Hey Gemma, I'm here to pick up the set I had made." Set? As in like a jewelry set? As in he had it made for me! As in like that is the sweetest thing ever! Got to love Drew.

"Okay, let me just go in the back and get it for you," she disappeared into what I'm guessing is the back room. From the glimpse I caught, looks more like just a really sparkly room.

"Hey Drew what did you have made?" Well you can't blame me for trying.

"Patience is a virtue May, you'll see in a few minutes." Patient? Since when am I that? Oh right since never!

"Fine, I'm going to look around until then." I strolled through the store going up and down the aisles looking through all the cases. Wow this place has just about everything: tiaras, headbands, rings, necklaces, bracelets, earrings, purses, sunglasses, toe rings, and just about every other accessory under the sun.

"Hey May come over here," I turned and walked over to where he was standing, "I have something for you." He opened up a Love and Patience pink box and inside was the most beautiful necklace that I had ever seen.

"Oh my god Drew, it's so beautiful. Is it for me?" Kind of a dumb question, but I had to be sure.

"Oh course it's for you, who else would I give a rose to?" He had me there. It was a red rose made out of stunning rubies and the stem and single leaf were striking emeralds. On the sparkling white gold backing, engraved was Drew & May 5/22/04.

"You remembered the day we first met?" Wow that was quite awhile ago. I can't believe I was only ten back then and I had clue about contests. Aww Drew is so cute having me made a custom necklace and everything. Okay so if this doesn't mean that he likes me then I don't know what does.

"Of course I do. You almost beheaded me with a frisbee." Oh yah! I remember that day. He was such a jerk telling me my act was cheesy, I had no moves, no style, and no clue what the hell I was doing. Even if it was true that was pretty damn mean.

"Yeah, and you were quite the asshole that day. Making fun of my routine I worked so hard on." Okay so I only worked on it for like two weeks, but still.

"That routine sucked and you know it." I know it did.

"So what if it did? It was my first time and you could have been a whole lot nicer." You came off as a really hot jerk.

"Yah I could have, but what would be the fun in that?" Then he saw my face and he softened a bit. "You know what? Let's get out of here. It's starting to get late and we have to catch our flight to Lilycove in a few hours." He handed me the pink Love and Patience box and grabbed a few others that were placed on the counter and carried them as we walked out.

"Hey Drew?" I wonder if I should ask him.

"Yah May?" here goes nothing.

"Why were you so mean to me that day?" I know Soledad told me before, but I want to hear it from you.

"Well, you just really reminded me of myself when I first started out and I didn't want to see you get crushed in your first contest." So she was right, of course she was.

"Really?"

"I swear."

**yay end of chapter 8! And like always, please review because it puts a smile on my face :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello my lovely readers! Like I said before I had finals earlier this month and wouldn't be back until the end of June… well it's the end of June now thus a new chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

**May's P.O.V. **

"May come on already, if we don't leave now we're going to miss the ferry and the next one isn't until tomorrow! And I'm going to hold you personally responsible for having to tell Soledad why we weren't there." Oh shit! There was no way I was going to face Soledad's wrath again. Once in a lifetime was way more than enough for me!

"Okay! Okay, I'm coming!" I grabbed my purse and sprinted out of my room at the Pokémon Center. While I ran past Drew, who was leaning ever so cutely against the far wall with his arms crossed over his chest, I grabbed his hand and pulled- it was more like dragging dead weight- him along as I ran down the hallway and to the front desk area. I threw the room keys at Nurse Joy with-a-shouted-thanks and was out the door in record timing.

"Which way are we going?" Come on! Come on! Come on! Hurry up! There was no time to waste!

"Well, I don't know May. Maybe towards where the water is." I looked around for a second, and seeing no water in eye sight I glared at him. Evil, that was the word I was looking for. Drew is evil in the morning.

"This is no time to be a smart ass! I'm not getting yelled at by Soledad! Now which way?" Grr, I put on my mad face.

"Chill May, the boat doesn't leave for an hour and the walk there's only ten minutes." I was about to open my mouth to shriek at him, but his hand was already over my mouth. I wonder if I could bite his hand… better not try that here.

"Let me finish, I thought if I got you ready with enough time to spare we could stop and get ice cream on the way there." Ice cream? I like the sound of that! Wait, I couldn't let Drew see that I was really actually happy. Time to start trying to learn how to lie. I put on my best poker face.

"Really Drew? How old do you think I am, five? You can't just threaten me with Soledad's rage and smooth it over with ice cream!" I looked him straight in the eyes. He was staring right back with a blank face. Maybe I pulled it off?

"You know May," he was moving closer to my face and I mean really close. As in he just invaded my personal space times ten. Is he going to kiss me? Oh my god.

"You are a very bad liar." I could feel his minty fresh breath tingling on my lips. Then he pulled away and laughed. Hmph, there goes try number one and no kiss.

"I am not! And let's get going I want to still have my ice cream when we get to the dock so I have something to do while I'm waiting." Like if you pissed me off I could smash the ice cream in your hair. Wait, that would be mean. I couldn't do that to the poor ice cream!

"What? Having my company isn't enough?" I needed the ice cream to distract myself from your Drewness invading my brain. I didn't need Soledad and Harley showing up out of nowhere, like they always do, and see me all starry eyed at Drew. I could just imagine what they would say if that happened.

"Oh no it is, but ice cream makes everything better!" it's awesome creamy sugary goodness always made me feel better. And there were just so many different flavors out there to choose from and then each region has different flavors. It was mind blowing! I love ice cream yes I do! I love ice cream how bout you?

"Yah, I guess it does."

We walked the rest of the way to the ice cream place in silence because; 1.) I didn't know where we were going. 2.) Drew looked like he was thinking. 3.) I had no clue what to talk about. 4.) It just seemed really awkward as it was so starting a conversation would make it seem even weirder. 5.) Drew was really cute to watch while he was thinking because there was not smirk on his face.

I guess we'll just have to get used to traveling together. Come to think of it, we have never traveled together alone before. In all of the other regions I somehow always managed to meet up with an old friend and traveled around with them. Drew did what he always does, traveling by himself being a loner and all. I would run into him at the occasional contest and then we would meet up at the region's Grand Festival. We would always end up battling each other and most of the time he would win, but I won once or twice. And then at the after party we would hang out and chat about the other contestants and where we were heading next.

And to think that it only took two regions for us to become somewhat civilized towards each other and eventually friends. Hopefully the next eventually will lead to more than friends. I really did like Drew; he was really amazing and talented.

"So May, what flavor do you want?"

"Hmm, what was that?" See I went and got distracted by Drew thoughts and look at that. I had no clue what he was talking about now. And you would think that I wouldn't get distracted by Drew thoughts when I was with the guy, but no it was even worse.

"I asked which ice cream you wanted." He gave me a weird look. I didn't blame him, I mean I just blanked on ice cream. I never did that. Oh right ice cream! Yay!

"I'll have two scoops of the double fudge cookie dough supreme with sprinkles in a chocolate tipped waffle bowl please." Aw, I just love my hometown flavor. It's the best in the whole region.

"And I'll have a single scoop of vanilla dipped in chocolate in a waffle cone." A no nonsense vanilla guy, and then the chocolate coat is so it won't melt on him! Drew is such a prep! He turned and looked at me, probably because I was laughing.

"What's so funny Maple?" Oh Drew, going and calling me by my last name. How adorable! I love it!

"Oh it's nothing Hayden." Two can play at that game. Well, one can play for sure, I can just try my best to figure out how to play.

"Maple, I know you better than that. Nothing is always something with you." Curse Drew and his smartness. But I can't tell him that I was mentally making fun of him because then he would just verbally make fun of me for not having the guts to make fun of him out loud. You see, I lose. So now, very verbally, I'm going to change the subject.

"Oh look here's our ice cream!" I pointed to the same guy who took our order, who was walking back towards our table with our tray of ice cream. I have to say the waiter was kind of cute, but not nearly as attractive looking as the ice cream he was holding. Plus Drew's hotness mostly just cancels out most guys' pleasant appearances.

"Stop trying to change the subject." Ummm, now what in the world could you possibly mean by that? Little old me wasn't trying anything of that sort…

"No really! The guy is walking over here with our ice cream! I would know my favorite ice cream from a hundred miles away!"

And I totally would too. Ice cream is what got me through the Glitz Region. With all of the crazy high fashion people I needed an escape, and since I couldn't always reach Ash or Drew on their dexes to talk, I turned to ice cream. Which probably wasn't the smartest thing to do, but hey it was a lot healthier than some of my other options.

"Well don't just sit there Maple. Get your ice cream and let's get going." Are you on something! Dude when you order ice cream you're kind of supposed to like eat it.

"Why can't we sit here and enjoy our frozen treats?"

"Because I don't want to be here and then forget about the ferry and have to call Soledad. Better yet, you can call her and tell her we missed the boat because you wanted to eat your ice cream here." Soledad? That's it, Drew really knows how to motivate me!

I scooped up my waffle bowl in my hand and booked it off of the patio. After a minute I stopped because once again I had no clue where we are or where we're going. I looked around for Drew and spotted him a few yards away pointing in front of him. I looked closer and noticed that I could make out the ocean in between the houses. Okay so I just sprinted in the wrong direction. Great going May, great going.

When I finally caught up to Drew, who by the way did so not stop and wait for me, my ice cream was almost finished and I was very happy for the sugar rush in the morning. He was sitting on a bench along the pier, a little out of the way of the boat-which I'm guessing is ours- was docked. Wow, Drew totally lied when he said that this thing was only a ferry. It had to be at least twice the size of the SS Anne and the SS Aqua combined, maybe even bigger.

"Really Drew you could have stopped and waited for me yah know." I teased him. He was just sitting there, watching the cerulean waves break as they hit the elevated gray sea wall. In my mind though, I wanted to smack him upside his head for not waiting for me like he should have.

"Yah I could have, but what would have been the fun in that?" So making me run and eat ice cream at the same time in fun for you? Lookie here mister that was not fun for me! I almost dropped my ice cream three times! I will get you back later. It's a promise.

"No you won't May so don't even think about it." Did he just read my mind? Holy crap!

"Now what was I thinking about now?" Safest to play it dumb.

"That you're going to get me back eventually and right now you're playing stupid on purpose." He said in a matter of fact way. Stupid Drew being right about everything in the entire fricking world…

"Are you sure that you can't read minds or something and just keep with holding this piece of vital information from me every time I ask?" Because seriously this is starting to remind me of a book series where the main guy protagonist can read the main girl protagonist's mind when he wants to.

"No, I've already told you. You just wear your emotions on your face twenty-four seven. It makes it really easy to tell what you're thinking. Haven't you ever heard of a poker face?" Um, yah I have, but no one ever said that I was any good at it, but I guess that's a given.

"Yes I have thank you very much! I'm just not good at lying because I don't like to lie because lying is wrong!" Hmph! Take that!

"Are you saying I'm a bad person?" hmm… is that what I'm saying? Maybe I am? Nah, Drew isn't a bad person, he's just yah know… Drew. Which is actually a very bad explanation once I thought about it; I tend use a person's name when I don't know how to describe something about them.

"No, I'm just saying that I am not the type of person to lie. I never said anything about you. You're the one who brought yourself up, not me." And that is how you answer that kind of question. There is always another option; you just have to use your brain.

"Darling! Is that you and Drew I see sitting over there?" Oh crap, Harley and Soledad have arrived. I wonder if I still have enough time to run away and hide.

"Drew they're here," I whispered into his ear.

"No duh. No one else in the world has a voice like Harley!" he whispered back.

"You mean no one in the world talks like he does." Truth be told, he sounds like a girl.

"That too."

"I think we should stop whispering before they get any closer."

"Good idea," he said. "Harley! Soledad! We're over here!" he then shouted in their general direction.

"Oh look Soledad it is them!" is it possible for people to get stupider?

"Really Harley, what other couple do you know of that would be sitting on a bench near the ship who have green and brown hair?"

"Point taken my dear Soledad."

"Did they just call us a couple?" I asked Drew.

"Well, Harley already started that a long time ago, but this is the first time that I've heard Soledad say that about us," answered Drew.

A long time ago? More like forever ago! Ever since I started out and he found out that I knew you and we were rivals he's called you my boy toy or my boyfriend. As for Soledad she only asked me about you all of the time back in Glitz. She finally got me so annoyed one day that I told her to just call you up herself. She told me that she does that already, but you always seemed distracted and didn't really pay much attention. Which is totally funny because you weren't ever like that with me when we talked, so it made me feel really special.

"Think we should set the record straight?" I mean almost six years of people telling you that you're dating your green haired rival and almost six years of you flat out denying it gets old real fast.

"What's the point? Everyone else in the world seems to think that we're dating and I'm getting tired of correcting people. Maybe we should just let it go and act like it doesn't bother us anymore." Hmm, I've never thought of that before. It could work, but then again I really do want what everyone's saying to be the truth.

"Maybe we should try that." I mean there's no harm in trying right?

"Try what?" asked Harley out of nowhere.

"Oh Harley! Nothing! Nothing at all! Drew and I were just talking!" Just then Drew's dex went off. He pulled it out of his pocket and flipped it open. After a few seconds he texted back a reply.

"Come on guys let's go. The boat's about to start letting passengers on in twenty minutes and I don't want to have to walk through a crowd of annoying tourists." Annoying tourists? Isn't that a bit harsh? I mean aren't we a part of those annoying tourists? And why the hell are we going so early? I mean I know that I'm usually running super late to catch my boat and almost miss them, but twenty minutes seems a bit much.

"Drew," said Soledad, "you haven't told May why we're going early." I was more a statement and not a question the way she said it.

"Haven't told me what?" Okay I know that Drew has secrets and all, but if Soledad knows then I should have the right to know too!

"Great job Soledad. Thanks so much for that." Why is this such a big secret?

"Well, if you won't tell her then I will." She turned and looked at me. "The reason is that Drew is kind of like a VIP on this ship." Not really surprising there. I thought you were going to tell me something I didn't already know.

"Isn't he a VIP everywhere? I mean he is a top coordinator and all. What makes this ship so different?"

Like for example when we went to the mall the other day whatever store we went to we had a personal assistant and no waiting in line for a dressing room or check out. I mean I thought it was because I was a top coordinator too and all, but no it was Drew that everyone wanted to see. I mean it was really annoying, but I kept my cool because Drew was starting to get annoyed with all his crazy fan girls. I mean its bad enough when the fans are younger than you, but when they're older than you, that's when it starts getting creepy.

"The difference is May, that Drew's family owns this ship. Didn't you wonder why it was called the SS Hayden?" Umm… what the hell is going on here? I mean I know that Drew is rich and stuff, but he owns a luxury cruise liner too?

"Holy shit! Drew! This is so cool! No I didn't wonder why the ship was his last name because he never told me what the ship's name was! He just kept calling it a ferry. This is so obviously not just a fricking ferry Drew!" seriously after everything I found out yesterday and he just so happened to leave this out?

"And where the hell are you walking off to Drew!" I screamed. You can't just walk away like that while I'm talking to you!

"There's no use in yelling at me and it's only wasting time. Now let's go already." I hate it when he's right.

"Fine." I huffed. I reluctantly followed after him with Soledad and Harley in tow.

**In the next chapter one of my favorite couple will be making a guest appearance! Well that's that so please review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hello awesome readers! I know I said last chapter that one of my favorite ships would be making an appearance, but I had a better idea! So really only half of the ship appears in this chapter, but no need to worry! Next chapter will make up for it.**

**And something new that I'm going to start doing, chapter dedications! This chapter is dedicated to SasoriSweet19 because that review was awesome and literally made me laugh!**

**Drew's P.O.V. **

"Welcome back to the SS. Hayden Mr. Hayden. Miss Soledad and Mr. Harley lovely that you'll be joining us again. And Miss May it's a pleasure to have you for the first time."

Soledad and Harley just waved and walked off in the general direction of the dining hall. I rolled my eyes at her. This girl was painfully, obviously, new and I already thought she was too perky. I glanced over at May who was gawking at the greeting lady. She was probably wondering how she knew her name. Go figure, oh well time to leave.

"Hey, if anyone-that being my parents- asks we'll be in my room." Shit, could that have sounded anymore wrong? I just made it sound like we're going to go up to my room we can do the nasty. Great job Hayden, now what am I going to do if word somehow gets back to Soledad? Or worse, my sisters?

"Yes, of course Mr. Hayden."

Did I ever mention that the staff here was really annoying? I am not Mr. Hayden that was my dad! I gave up on trying to correct them some years back, they never listened anyways. And everything was so formal sounding when they talked it was ridiculous. Stupid first class only ship filled with snobby stuck up rich people. How I sometimes wished that I had normal parents. That was until I remember the money, then I was quite content with my parents again.

"Come on May let's go." I grabbed her hand and started walking towards the elevator.

"What about Harley and Soledad?" Of course you had to bring them into this too.

"They already know where my wing- er I mean room is and I can trust that they won't get lost. You on the other hand will be staying with me the whole time because I don't need you somehow getting locked in a closet." Because seriously that would happen to you.

"But Drew!" Ugh, must you argue with all of my decisions.

"No buts May, I promised your dad that I would protect you, even from yourself. And I don't want to fail him already; he looks like he can be very scary when he's pissed off." I am not taking my chances with your crazy over protective father!

"Well, I can't really argue with that now can I?" Didn't think so, and I value my life too much to be killed.

"No, you can't, and trust me you won't be bored. It's literally impossible to be bored on this ship; my father built it that way." One of the only things he ever did right in his life, made sure that complete strangers could have a good time on his ship instead of spending time with his family.

We were at the plated gold elevator now. I pressed the 14 carat diamond button and it opened instantly. We stepped into the sparkling glass interior that reflected you back in 360 degrees. I was used to it by now, how everything around here was completely over the top and entirely ridiculous, but May looked like a kindergartener in a candy shop whose mom just told her should could have as much as she wanted.

"Actually, now that I think about it," she began, "I think I could us a good nap." I nodded in response. "I didn't really get the best night's sleep at the center because I was too hyper." I know, you were tossing and turning all night. You basically kept me up all night too.

"That's fine, while you sleep I can do some stuff that I've been putting off for awhile." I turned to the giant row of buttons and carefully pushed in the floor numbers; 1-4-7-0-8-6-4-2-3-5-7-9.

"Um Drew, what the hell are you doing?" Just then the secret panel on my right opened, and the hand print scanner popped out. I placed my hand on the surface and it quickly scanned my hand to verify that I was in fact myself. Then I heard a ping! and instantly knew what was coming next.

"Welcome back to the ship sweetie!" called a female voice, that I would know anywhere, through the speakers. Then the back wall of the elevator turned into a video monitor showing the owner of the voice. I let a small blush of embarrassment escape through my façade. I glanced over at May and gave her the-I'm-so-sorry-for-this-look.

"Hi mom, what are you doing here? I thought you were in the Sevii Islands with Aunt Lily." What I really wanted to say was: Mom what the hell do you think you're doing here? I thought Dad shipped you off on a mandatory vacation and Aunt Lily was supposed to keep you there.

"Oh don't be silly honey! Once I heard from Soledad that you were going to the Rose Islands so soon after your last region I just had to see you off! I've seen all of my children off to every region and this time is no exception." Oh geez mom, way to get all sentimental over nothing. And Soledad was going to pay for this… "Well Drew, aren't you going to introduce me to this lovely young lady who's accompanying you?" Oh right, mom's never met May. That's kind of amusing. I've known May for six years and she's never formally met anyone in my family until the past three days, which now she's been getting a crash course.

"Mom this is May Maple. May this is my mom." Not surprisingly my mom was looking her over and probably running a background check as we speak. A way over protective mom to make up for a flighty dad, just my luck.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Hayden!" She was so sincere in the way she said it that there was no way you could question it. May was just a people person like that. I wonder if she went to charm school.

"Oh please the pleasure is all mine darling. It's always wonderful meeting one of Drew's little friends." The smile on her face somewhat scared me a bit; my mom never smiled like that. So the only explanation was that the twins got a hold of her and filled her in that I was traveling with my "girlfriend". They were so in for it. "Now Drew you better stop in and say hello to your father today. You know how he can get when he becomes irritated. And I'll see you two at brunch tomorrow! Have fun and enjoy yourselves kids! But not too much if you know what I mean." She winked and then the screen went blank.

"Well Drew, your mom seems very sweet, so I'm kind of wondering how the heck she ended up with a son like you?" Looks can be very deceiving. My mother was actually an actor once upon a time. She was very excellent at faking emotions, runs in the family.

"Why don't you go ask my older siblings why I turned out like this? I'm sure they can explain better than I can."

Dad was never home because he was always traveling all over the place because of the NPCA and Mom was always busy designing a new piece for a collection. Having your older sisters raise you can really give you some emotional scars. I mean come on they were ALL girls. I was just happy that Drake had me home for awhile, to look after him, before I left. Otherwise he could have ended up pretty messed up. I didn't think he would have handled it as well as I had.

"Maybe I will one of these days. I mean after all I bet they have TONS of stories about you from when you were younger." Not the answer I was looking for.

"Yeah, you do that. Anyways this is our floor." May gave me this weird look, probably wondering (for the hundredth time) if I was psychic, and why the elevator didn't "ding!" My dad thought the ding noise was too cliché for a five star, first class only, luxury cruise liner, so when you reach your floor it just stops. Which also happens to confuse first time guests, whom end up complaining about elevators breaking down. "Come on, someone else is probably waiting to use the elevator, let's go."

We stepped out of the mirror box contraption, into the family wing of the boat, and started to walk. The loud and obnoxious tile design lining the floors looked like it belonged in a girl's clothing boutique. And the walls (of course) were still the same hand painted mural of a rose garden. Obviously emphasizing the roses because it was our family flower and all that jazz. I think my Grandmother was the one who originally painted the fresco, and every year my Aunt Lily puts a new coat on.

"I know I've said this at least a million times in the past week, but wow you're family is insanely over the top." Didn't I know it.

"Yeah, tell me about it. You should see what they do for everyone's tenth birthday party." My family puts the tv show Outrageous Kids Birthday Parties to shame.

"So since this is like your family's wing of the liner, does this mean I'm going to meet more of your family?" Oh my god dear higher powers above I hope not.

"If everything goes according to plan, then no, eh well besides my parents, but you already kind of met my mom."

"So is your family the only ones that can stay in your wing?"

"Well immediate family all have separate rooms in this wing, but extended family have their own wing on the other side of the boat. Oh, and family friends stay in this wing too, so we might run into some interesting characters in the next few days. And that was your warning to stay away from any strange people you meet in the wing that don't have green hair."

"What do you think I could really get into trouble just because I talked to some family friends?"

"Knowing you, and knowing my family friends, yes, I do believe that together you could cause the boat to go down like the Titanic." And I would prefer to not end up dying in freezing cold water like that one guy.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence."

"Anytime. Okay well here we are the Poseidon Suite. "

I slid the card key and paused to let the green light blink on. I twisted the knob, pushed the door open, and held it open for May.

"Whoa, now this is cool."

She was probably commenting on the crazily over done Poseidon theme. Okay I will admit that I secretly loved it. I had this obsession with Greek gods when I was little and Poseidon was my favorite. So, it only seemed fitting to my mother that when my father built an over blown up yacht, that my room would be Poseidon themed and everyone else's would be the other Greek gods and demy gods.

"Yeah sure it is." I will also admit that the way the blues were blended on the hand painted wall really were done well. I think one of my sisters might have painted it.

I turned back to make sure that the door was closed, and as I watched the door closing, I caught a glimpse of brown hair slip out of the suite across the hall. What the hell? As noted earlier, no one in my family has brown hair.

"Hold on a sec-" I took a step and caught the door before it slammed shut and darted out of the room.

"Drew what are you doing?" So much for never letting May out of my sight, but this was an important matter if I thought this was who I thought it was.

I glanced down the corridor the way we just came and sure enough a tall brown haired guy was a few cabins down already. I smirked

"Hello there and just who do you think you are?" The figure stopped cold and froze in place. "Watching through your door peek hole and waiting until I was in my room before trying to sneak away. Nice try, but you forgot rule number one, after the last time the subject is in sight count to one hundred and then leave your hiding spot."

"I always thought rule number one was never let your guard down." Okay so maybe I was talking before thinking again.

"Yeah well, I make my own rules." Because I was just cool like that.

"Whatever Drew, you think you're such a bad ass." He cracked a smile. "I've missed you man."

"Yeah right," I laughed. "If you really missed me, you wouldn't have tried to sneak past me."

"Um Drew, I'm confused again." I glanced backwards at May. Her eyes were slightly widened and she was tapping her index finger on her chin. She looked pretty cute like that.

"Oh right, you don't know each other. That would be my fault, how rude of me." I motioned to May, saying she could come over by us. I looked back at Gary and sure enough he was staring at her. However, it wasn't in the I'm-checking-her-out-way that I thought it would be, it was more of an I've seen you before expression. I'll have to ask him about that later. "So let me formally introduce you two. Gary, this is May Maple. May, this is Gary Oak."

"I'm very pleased to make your acquaintance Miss May." He even threw in a bow.

"Oh no Mr. Oak, the pleasure is all mine." She somewhat managed to do an acceptable curtsy. "I've just heard so many good things about you." She giggled. "Oh-kay, I can't do this anymore." She threw her arms around him, and he picked her up and twirled her around. WAIT WHAT!

"Long time no see m&m." Gary placed her back gently on the floor. "And I think before we continue catching up, we should explain to your boyfriend what just happened."

May glanced at me a stifled a laugh. "Drew, there's no need to be angry." I guess without my knowledge my face turned bright red. "You know my cousin Leaf?"

I had to think about this one. Leaf…hmm. "Oh right, yeah I remember you talking about her before. But what does she have to do with this?" Stop trying to change the subject. And I wonder if she could be the same Leaf that I know. I mean there can't be that many girls in the world named Leaf.

"Chill out I'm getting to that part. Okay so before I turned ten I would always go to my Aunt and Uncle's over the summer to hang out with my cousin Leaf, since she was only a few years older than me. Anyhow, so Leaf's hometown is in Kanto, more specifically Pallet Town, and just so happens to be next door neighbors with Gary! When we were all little we would hang out together. And I still see him from time to time because believe it or not, he's FINALLY dating Leaf after about a gazillion years of them crushing on each other." Well that made more sense now, and I guess she's the same one I know then.

"It has not been a gazillion years... actually I'm not sure gazillion is even a number. Never the less, now that everything is cleared up, how would you two like to help me with a little something?" Last time you said that we ended up lost in some underground caves.

I glanced over at May and nodded. "Sure, we'll help you," she said. "Now, just what exactly are we helping you with?" Yes, just what exactly could Gary need our help with.

"Well you see, I might have possibly lost Leaf somewhere on the boat…" Oh shit here we go again…

"You what!" I screamed. "How could you even let her out of your sight? You remember what happened last time you lost a girl on here!" Ugh I didn't want to have to go through that again.

"Yeah I know I remember! That's why I'm asking you guys to help me find her." Gary plus missing a girl equals more running than three marathons and no nap.

"Wait, what happened last time?" questioned May.

"You see what happened was that Drew here had this huge party and-"

"What happened last time isn't important," interjected Drew. "What matters now is that we find Leaf and fast." That party wasn't that huge, and it might have gotten a little bit out of control, but seriously it wasn't like the cops showed up. Plus, May just doesn't need to hear that story… ever.

"You guys make it sound like Leaf is actually in danger; I mean what could possibly happen to her on a ship." Lots of things go wrong on ships, especially this one, and even more especially when Gary and I hang out.

"Umm, well… you see… we never actually found that other girl we lost on here." said Gary.

"Wait what the hell! How do you never find someone? What was she murdered or something and then tossed off the boat?" Nah, at least I didn't think so.

"Like Gary said, we don't know what happened to her. But there's no way that we're losing Leaf because this is the first time that a girl has stayed with Gary for more than two weeks."

"You didn't need to point that out."

"I know, but I thought it would be fun."

"Both of you shut it already, let's split up and find her."

"Good idea. May, you stay in this wing and check the rooms. Gary you check the north and south wings and the cafeteria, and I'll check everything else. Everyone keep your dexes on and ready." Gary and I looked at each other, nodded, and went of running down the corridor.

"Good luck you two!" May shouted after us.

**A/N: So yeah I know not much happened, but it set things up for next chapter! And plus Gary and Leaf next chapter! *insert fan girl scream* Oh yeah and please review :)**


	11. Chapter 11

**So I'm so super sorry that I haven't updated in forever...**

**This chapter is dedicated to LoveLoverGrl because she's review every chapter!**

**May's pov **

"So tell me again why we're hiding out poolside?" I questioned as I slipped on my sunglasses and then my ridiculously oversized sun hat. The intense afternoon sun was already baking my skin into a nice tan. I mean killing skin cells shouldn't make you look better since it's bad for you and all, but it did so here we are.

"Because little cousin, I know that Gary knows that I'm not actually missing. He also knows that I planned to "disappear" so I could spend a whole day with you. Plus I mean even if I'm wrong and he doesn't know that I'm not actually missing then whatever, it serves him right to be worried about me. After all he didn't even get me a six month anniversary present."

"No way, he didn't? I mean Gary doesn't really seem like the kind of guy to do that. So like when was your anniversary anyway?"

"Well, it actually hasn't happened yet, it's tomorrow." The why the heck are you messing with the poor guy's head already? He couldn't have even messed up yet.

"Then how do you know he didn't get you anything?"

"Because I turned our room inside out and couldn't find anything!" That I believed.

One time when we were little Leaf thought that I stole her favorite doll, so she tore apart my guest bedroom at her house. It was a horrible sight, and only proved that I didn't steal her doll. Later, Gary stopped by the house and returned her doll, stating that she had left it by the tree in the park and that he thought she might like it back before bed time. She thanked him by punching him in the arm, and then giving him a kiss on the cheek. And if I recall correctly, Gary ran away screaming. It was the funniest thing I ever saw.

"Wow, that's horrible." I wonder how she explained the mess to Gary, or maybe she just called maid service to clean it up after. Those poor maids.

"Yeah I know right. Hey can you pass me the sunscreen?" I reached for my mineral water on the side table next to me, and took a long sip. I twisted the cap back on and set it back down.

"Yeah sure thing, but what I meant was wow you tore apart your room to find your present. Surprises are fun." I tossed her the bottle of sunscreen.

"Thank you very much. And see, that's the difference between you and me May. I hate surprises, although I sure got one when I found nothing in the suite."

"You never know, maybe Gary will pull through with something, I mean come on the guy still has until tomorrow night."

"Let's hope for his sake he remembers before midnight."

I could only imagine what she would do to him at midnight. Probably convince some big scary guy that Gary was creeping on her and to please save her. I'll have to remember to talk to Drew about saving his life before Gary ends up over board.

**Drew's pov **

"So tell me again why we're out test driving the new go-carts on the track while the girls are missing?" I asked through the intercom in our helmets. Not that I really minded taking the new models out for a spin, it was just that both May and Leaf missing was bad news.

We –and when I say we I mean May- found Leaf yesterday at the ice cream shop. And everything was all good until Gary said something stupid and Leaf stormed out.

"Well you see Mr. Hayden, I know that the Leaf isn't actually missing. She's probably tanning somewhere, and I know that May's with her so chill out and relax. Leaf only wants me to think that she's missing so I feel bad because she thinks that I forgot that it's our six month anniversary tomorrow." I took a sharp left turn and narrowly missed crashing into the back of Gary's cart.

"Oh shit, that was close, and you did forget didn't you?"

"Yeah… that's not the point, but can you please help me out? I need to pull together something by tomorrow night or else Leaf is going to kill me." I'd like to see that happen, and not even in a sarcastic way, I'd seriously like to watch that happen.

"I have an idea, and I was going to use it for May's birthday this year, but I guess you need this more than I do right now. However, you're going to have to do everything I say, no questions asked. And let's not forget that you'll owe me big time and I have the right to cash in that I-owe-you at any time, no blackout dates."

"Yeah, yes fine whatever. Just get it done."

"Oh yeah, one more thing, I'm going to need to get that in writing with a signature."

**May's pov **

"Okay Drew you better have a really great reason for dragging me out of bed insanely early because otherwise I'm calling of Misty and having her beat the crap out of you with her mallet thing."

We were sitting in one of the many cafes on the ship. I actually wanted to go to the coffee shop since it was this early, but no Drew wanted to go somewhere a little more out of the way and quite. He had some kind of important announcement or something to tell me.

"Only one problem with that plan is that Misty isn't anywhere near the middle of the ocean." Oh I wouldn't count on that if I were you. They didn't call her Misty the mermaid for nothing.

"Arrangements can be made, after all you said it yourself, we are on the water." I mean or I could just have her teleported here, but telling Drew that she could swim here just sounded cooler.

"You really aren't a morning person are you?" Really now, what gave it away? How you literally had to drag me out of bed? How I fell asleep on the elevator ride? No I know what it was, it was that fact that the whole way here I kept saying how I wanted to go back to bed and that I was going to kill you later. And I hold true to my word, most of the time that is.

"So you've finally noticed after almost two weeks? Wow you're just so smart Hayden," I said sarcastically.

"Chill out m&m and give the guy a break," said Gary, who happened to appear out of thin air. "It's technically my fault you're here, but before you start screaming, here is your caramel macchiato with triple the recommended amount of espresso." I snatched the steaming cup of deliciousness from his hand and took a sip.

"Wow it's such a great morning isn't it Drew? I mean I can just hear the birds singing!" What a great day it is! I mean I bet that something good is going to happen today.

"You have to remember to give May her morning dose of espresso right away if you have to get her up early." Gary stated in a matter of fact tone, to Drew. "Same thing goes for Leaf, or really any of the girls in their family." He slipped into the booth and sat next to Drew. "I unfortunately learned that the hard way."

"That was amazing! She went from stormy to sunny in seconds, I owe you one. Oh, but wait I really don't since this was your fault in the first place."

"Right, so May," I looked up from my drink. "What I had Drew drag you down here for is very important. As you probably already know, Leaf and I will be having our six month anniversary today, and I need you to help me out."

"Okay I'm listening, what's up?" I took another sip of my drink.

"I need you to keep Leaf busy all day. Well at least until seven, that's when you have to have her at the main ballroom and dressed in formal attire. You see, since Leaf really isn't into the whole mushy romantic thing, I was thinking of throwing her an anniversary party instead, with all of our closest friends of course. So, I need you to keep her busy with shopping or the spa or whatever it is girls do."

"Awww! That's just soo adorable of you Gary! I mean Leaf thought that you totally forgot about it since she didn't find a gift or anything, but yeah, no problem, I'll be able to keep her busy all day long. We can go to the spa, and then get manicures and pedicures, and then go shopping for dresses. On second thought, we might need more time…"

"May, you won't even have as much time as you think you do," said Drew.

"And just why is that?"

"Because we have to go to brunch with my mother at eleven and it's already seven."

"Drew, just how long do you really think it's going to take me to get Leaf ready for a party that's not until seven pm?"

"With the way you shop? The entire day. Which reminds me," he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. "This is for you." He handed me a platinum card with his family flower in the middle. In the bottom right hand side it had the letters DHGF. "This card is what you'll use to pay for anything on the ship, and if anyone gives you a hard time just give me a call on your dex."

"Ohmigod it's like a VIP pass for the ship! And wait a second; I get the family flower thing, but what does DHGF stand for?"

"Did you just say DHGF?" questioned Gary, with a smirk.

"Yeah that's what I said, so what does it mean?"

He raised his eyebrows and laughed. "Well May, it means that Drew here-"

"What it means isn't important. What really matters is that we get started right now." I nodded in agreement. I mean there was no way I was going to be able to get Leaf and myself ready for a black tie event by seven! "Gary and I will be getting things ready all day, so please keep Leaf away from the ballroom."

"Okay, will do!"

"One more thing May, bring Leaf with you when you come to the sky deck for brunch. I've just decided that she and Gary will be accompanying us."

"Drew, come on man, you know your mother and I don't mix well."

"Yeah I remember very clearly what happened last time."

"Then why are doing this to me?"

"Because you and my mother are very similar people and it's fun to watch you talk."

"Fine then, you asked for it," he turned towards May. "And you better remember to introduce yourself as Drew's girlfriend to everyone on the ship, because otherwise you're going to get some very strange looks."

Introduce myself as Drew's girlfriend? Well, not too sure why I have too, but I'm not complaining.

**Drew's pov**

"Now that the ballroom decoration design is done and the staff is starting to bring it to life, next we have to come up with the guest list. You do know Leaf's closest friends right?"

"Are you joking me? She has more 'close friends' than Ash. There's no possible way I remember all of them."

"Okay then, looks like we're going to have to call in the reinforcements." As much as this pains me, I didn't think we could handle this on our own anymore.

"Please don't say it."

"Oh yeah, we have to call in the older sisters."

"Well, can we at least tell them to leave their boyfriends at home? I don't think I can handle having Reggie here."

"Too late for that little brother." I turned around to find Daisy with none other than her latest boy toy. That girl goes through guys like most people go through gum.

"Ditto for us too Drewbie bear!" standing next to each other in a row, were my older sisters and their boyfriends. I hate my life right now. I mean my sisters I can handle, but my sisters with their arm candies? I don't think so.

"Oh yeah, one more thing little bro," said Liza. "We called in mom for a favor too."

**May's pov**

"Well, it was nice to formally meet you Mrs. Hayden."

We were done with brunch an hour ago and the guys had already left. Everyone was very civil towards each other, but I think that was only because Drew's mom was there. I caught Leaf shooting Gary glares every so often, since she still thinks that he forgot about their anniversary. And I caught Mrs. Hayden throwing disproving glances at Gary and Drew. Now that, I'm not too sure why.

"Oh May, when I hear Mrs. Hayden I look around for my mother-in-law. Please call me mom, or Elizabeth, or just about anything else."

"Okay, well it was nice meeting you Elizabeth. Now if you would please excuse Leaf and me, we have appointments for manicures and pedicures in twenty minutes."

"It was nice seeing you again Aunt Liz." Earlier I found out that Leaf and the Haydens go way back. Turns out that her mom (my aunt) and Elizabeth go way back, turns they were roommates in college, and that was why Leaf called her Aunt. It was a wonder that I never met Drew earlier in life considering how our families were so intertwined.

"Oh, well you two ladies have fun now," She looked somewhat sad. "And when you go request that you have Alex and Alexis do your nails. They're simply marvelous!"

"Actually Aunt Liz, would you want to come with May and me?" inquired Leaf. I caught her eye and could tell that she saw how Drew's mom looked sad to see us go.

"Oh no darlings, I couldn't possibly intrude, you wouldn't want an old woman like me hang out with you." Her words said that she didn't want to, but her eyes twinkled at the thought.

"Oh come on Elizabeth," I said. "It'll be fun! And if you don't mind I'd love to learn more about Love and Patience." And that was so not a lie. I mean how did a nineteen year old build up such an empire, and then just have it keep building up every year. I mean all of the top coordinators and Pokémon champions are always seen in Love and Patience.

"Well, if you girls really don't mind, then I can do a whole lot better than just tell you about Love and Patience, how would you girls like to have full head to toe makeovers?" I looked over at Leaf and smiled. Besides that being just plain totally awesome, now Leaf will be ready for tonight without me having to awkwardly have to say that we're going to a black tie event.

"We would love to!" we said in unison.

**Drew's pov **

"You had mom do what now?"

"All we did was tell her to give the girls makeovers so that: One, they'll both be ready for the party. Two, May won't have to randomly drop the bomb that Leaf has to attend a black tie event tonight because let's face it, your girlfriend sucks at lying and we both know that Leaf is gonna be suspicious." Retorted Katrina.

"Alright, you have me there."

"Plus Auntie Liz just texted me saying that Leaf and May fell for her act and that they're going to the salon right now." Interjected Daisy.

"Ugh, whatever fine then, just don't do anything too stupid okay?"

"Deal!" shouted the girls.

"So where did you send your boy toys off to anyways? I haven't seen them in awhile," asked Gary.

"Oh you know, they're around doing stuff." Replied Sunrisa.

"Actually, what she means is that as much as we love them, they have no party planning capabilities in their bones, so we sent them off to play in the sports arenas."

"You better not have given them passes."

"Oh don't worry silly, they already have their own passes. We had them made last week because we were planning on going on a cruise through the Orange Islands, but since you called us, we all decided that it'd be fine to let the guys have a little fun on the ship."

"Plus you can't talk Drew, a little birdie told me that you gave May a pass, and it just so happens to have the letters DHGF on it."

"Wait, so he finally asked her out then?"

"No!"

"Then why does it have your initials plus GF? We all know that that means Drew Hayden's girlfriend!"

"Wait, so then he did ask her out?"

"Well I guess he kind of not really did."

"It's a yes or no question sister dearest."

"Well then no."

"Why haven't you asked her out yet?"

"Yeah Drew why not? It's only been like a zillion years."

"Plus you better make your move before somebody else does."

"Yep, word in the gossip world says that Ash likes her."

"Really, I heard that too!"

"Omg no way me too!"

"You guys are so stupid! Ash is dating Misty."

"Wait what?"

"No way!"

"Since when?"

"When's the wedding?"

"I better be invited."

"They'll have the cutest kids ever!"

"Ugh! All of you shut up! It's already two and that means you all have to start teleporting to pick up the guests."

"Drew, I think that we would have been better off not calling our sisters."

"I didn't even call them, I merely suggested the thought and then they appeared out of nowhere! I swear they have my dex bugged or something."

**May's pov**

"So, what do you think about this dress?" I asked.

"Ugh, I don't even care anymore just pick one! We've been at this for hours and I think I'm going to die from shopping overload. I'm not a girly girl last time I checked." I groaned and walked back into the dressing room. Leaf was no help when shopping.

"And that's why you were so easy to find a dress for sweetie," said Elizabeth. "Plus you are my niece and all so I know your style. May on the other hand, I've known for about five hours and have only seen her in her travel attire."

"Okay, this is the last one, and if you guys aren't wowed by it then I'll give up and call Drew."

"May darling, why are you going to call my son?"

"Well because for some reason he has a sense of style and could probably find me something faster than I can say contests."

"Just get your butt out here already."

"Ta-dah! Well, whatcha think?"

"Sweetie, that's the one."

"I second that!"

"Sweet pea, when my son see's you in that dress he's going to propose to you right on the spot!"

"I wouldn't go that far, but she's right May, that is defiantly the dress."

"Now May, I really like you, so if my son doesn't tell you that you look beautiful the second he sees you, just slap him right across his face. And don't worry; just say it was from one of his sisters or something of that matter. He won't question it." My jaw dropped.

"You go Aunt Liz!"

**The end. You'll have to wait a few more weeks for the next update, but until then... reviews make a happy writer! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello lovely readers! So I went MIA for a while... I offer no valid excuses. So I found this chapter on my flash drive and decided to post it. Anyway this chapter is dedicated to Claudette14 because I simply adored you're last review!**

**May's pov**

"Okay Leaf, you ready?" I asked. We were all ready and about to leave the suite.

"I don't know, this isn't like you at all. So, what's the catch? This is something that I would have suggested. I mean crashing a party is one thing, but crashing a wedding? Would you want someone crashing your wedding? I don't think so."

Okay, so maybe I shouldn't have told her that we were crashing a wedding, but it wasn't that far of a stretch. I mean it was an anniversary party… even if it was her own. I should have told her something a bit less special, like a sweet sixteen or maybe a twenty-first. But then again I doubt Elizabeth and I could have gotten her into that kind of dress to crash a birthday. She would have wanted to wear jeans or something. So, I guess it was okay that she was second guessing this. I mean at least she was starting to think before she did something possibly stupid.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun. Plus it'll take your mind off of you know who." Even though he happens to be the most adorable boyfriend in the history of the world, which is excluding Drew. Because, as it turns out, this whole thing was Drew's idea and he was just letting Gary take the credit. Come on, how adorable is Drew? I think _very_.

I mean I doubt that Drew would have done something to this extent for me. Then again he did gave me a necklace that cost somewhere in the seven digit range. Maybe he would have done something even bigger for me. Probably something like a party with all of the top coordinators and champions. Nah, Drew knew that that wasn't my style, so maybe he would just like… I don't even know. Then again why am I even thinking about this? Drew and I weren't even dating and I was already thinking about our six month anniversary. Then again my birthday was coming up coming up in a few months…

"Well okay then what are we waiting for? Let's go crash a wedding. Wait! Did we get them a gift? I mean people are going to give us weird looks if we walk in and don't put a gift on the table." Wow I was shocked that Leaf even thought about that. She was really maturing, or at least thinking more.

"Don't worry, I have everything taken care of. I even scored us an invite." I flashed the legit looking invitation that Elizabeth gave me. I swear that woman thought of everything the guys forgot.

I actually didn't know she was in on the plan until she pulled me aside, when Leaf was trying on a dress of course. And she also informed me that Drew's older sisters were involved with the scheme and that I would finally get the chance to meet them later, which actually really scared me; seeing as none of the girls in Drew's family were anything alike. The twins were scary. The younger twins were all opposites of each other. I still have no clue what the guys are like. And Drew's mom was one of the most proper people I have ever met, but was also laid back at the same time. Lastly, Drew was just insane and incomprehensible. So, based on prior knowledge and experience, I was either going to really like Drew's sisters, or they were going to hate my guts.

"And just how did you manage to score an invite?"

"It just so happens that I'm not technically crashing this wedding. The people are really close family friends." Which was partly true considering how I was related to Leaf, and Gary was a close family friend, so it's not a lie at all?

"So I'm the only one crashing?"

"No, not really, seeing as I wasn't technically invited in the first place." It's true, Drew and Gary never invited me. They just assumed I would show up with Leaf and then stay. "This invite was meant for someone else and just happened to never make it to them."

"Ooh, we really are related. Okay then, let's go baby cousin. I want to get there before the dancing starts."

**May's pov **

"Okay, it's right through these doors."

"Let's make a grand entrance," she extended her hand to me. "Shall we Maybelle?"

"Shut up Leaf," I smiled, "and yes, we shall." Since this is your party and all…

We each pushed open a door and-

"SURPRISE!" screamed a chorus of people.

"What the hell!?"

Gary stepped out of the crowd, walked over to her, and said, "Hey there Leafy, happy anniversary sweetie." And then he kissed her forehead.

Aww! I always thought that the whole forehead kiss was simply adorable!

"No way," she managed to say.

"Better believe it. Gary and Drew spent the whole day planning this for you, but it was mostly Gary. Drew just helped with decorations." I said.

"I did more than just that!" complained Drew, who somehow appeared next to me.

"Of course you did sweetie, just keep telling yourself that." I grabbed his hand and lead him away from the mass of people.

"You are the worst girlfriend in the history of the world." He murmured to me.

Hold the phone! Girlfriend? Yeah I wish, but that was a pathetic attempt at asking me out. And a girl has to have standards. Then again Drew was probably just messing with me because seriously, I know for a fact that if/when he asks me out it will blow my mind, in a good way.

"So, since when am I your girlfriend?" Just thought that I should be informed too since you know I'm half of this couple.

"Eh, since forever." Huh, forever…sounds like a long time to not know that I was in a relationship.

"Way to be cocky, and if this is your way of asking me out then you have a whole other thing coming for you." I walked off over to the bar for a drink. I stole a quick glance back and a girl with green hair walked up to Drew and started talking. I stopped and stayed where I was because I could hear them, and I wanted to spy a little.

"Yeah, Drew! That's no way to ask out my future little sister-in-law. It should be somewhere magical and princess like. Ooo like on a beach at sunset!"

"Not princess like, that's not May's thing."

"Really? Considering she's in contests and the fact that she put together a Pokémon contest beauty pageant, I just assumed she was girly."

"She is girly, just not like you are, as in extreme."

"I am not extreme, every little girl wanted to be a princess at one point or another. It's not my fault that I actually found a prince to marry."

"Oh so you're getting married now?"

"Oh yes, I got engaged last week. The wedding is set for May."

"Did someone just call me?" Yep that was my entrance into the conversation. A bit weak, but still it worked. I walked over to the pair.

"No, my sister was just saying that her wedding is set for May." He shot me a weird look, and then I remembered that I was going to get a drink and currently there was no drink in my hand. Oops!

"And both of you will be attending of course. My fiancé Prince William will just be delighted to meet you. By the way I'm Wilhelmina. It's lovely to finally meet you May."

"It's nice to meet you too! And no way Drew, you're going to be related to royalty."

"What do you mean going to be? Didn't Drew ever tell you that we're related to the Presdales?"

"Presdales? As in Dawn's family?"

"But of course! The Presdales go way back in royal family history. And we aren't really directly related, it's more like our cousin married Prince Alexander."

"That's funny, Dawn never mentioned that she was royal."

"She doesn't like to talk about it. It was actually quite a tragic story. You should ask her about it some time." said Wilhelmina.

"Wow, well that's something I never would have thought I'd learn tonight, or ever for that matter." I said.

"Yeah, I apologize for her. She likes to gossip a lot."

"It's not gossip if it's true baby brother! And we'll have to chat again later, right now I must go find William." And with that she glided away quite gracefully. Man, I wish I could walk like that!

"Wow, I really like your sister. She's all lady-like and stuff."

"Well that makes one of you."

"Hey! That's not nice!" I slapped his arm. "But on a side note, is what she said true?"

"Well, yes."

"Dawn never mentioned anything to me."

"It's the same concept as what I did to you about not telling you about my family. She didn't find the need to share the information, and plus she doesn't really want to be treated differently."

"I guess you're right."

"Of course I am." I rolled my eyes.

We got our drinks and walked over to a table in the far corner of the room.

"Hey there's my little bro-in-law. Of course you would be hiding out away from everyone. What's up man?"

"OH MY GAWD YOU'RE RELATED TO LANCE?!" I screamed. Then I blushed after realizing what I just blurted out made me sound like the biggest fan girl in the universe. "Um, what I meant to say was that umm… wow."

"Well, not yet he's not." A pretty girl with green hair (I mean what other color hair would she have? She's a Hayden after all) walked up to us. "Hi May, I'm Liza. It's nice to finally meet you."

"No way, you're the famous Liza?"

"Famous? I don't think so."

"No I mean, Ash told me about you!"

"Oh, so you know Ash too?"

"Oh course she knows Ash," said Lance. "Ash knows the entire world last time I checked." I laughed. It was true.

"He and Misty are here somewhere." I informed him.

"Misty Waterflower?" questioned Lance.

"Yeah, that's the one."

"No way! Come on Lance I want to go see Ash again and meet Misty! See you later guys!" Liza grabbed Lance's hand and dragged him off.

I stood up and extended my hand to Drew. "Well, come on. We have some major mingling to do."

"Do I really have to?" He brushed my hand off and stood up on his own.

"Well, since you planned this whole thing, and I had to dress up, the answer is yes. Let's go."

"I really do like that dress."

So did I, it was my signature color, red. It was a sexy yet elegant one shoulder style dress made of chiffon. Then an empire waist was completely covered with a mixture of silver sequins and crystals. The sequins and crystals together would normally look really tacky, but the way they were weaving and entwined with one another made it look good. The dress hemline hit me about two inches above the knee.

"Well, you aren't looking too bad yourself." Drew was wearing a classic black tuxedo jacket with matching trousers. His jacket was unbuttoned, revealing a silver four button vest and a slightly darker silver tie. So in conclusion, he looked hot, really hot.

"Now let's go, two sisters down, and three to go. "

"You plan on meeting all of my sisters… in one night?"

"That's the plan."

"Don't you want to hang out with your friends instead?"

"Don't worry about it, at this rate I'll have met all your sisters and their boyfriends before eight."

*montage of May meeting the other sisters*

"Hey Katrina!"

"Hey there May! Oh and hey there little brother!"

"So how have the Pokémon been?"

"Oh great!"

"Hey there little Drewboo!"

"Hey there Sunrisa, this is May."

"It's nice to finally meet Drew's girlfriend!"

"I'm not Drew's girlfriend, not yet anyways."

"Wait, he hasn't asked you out yet?"

"Thank you! Someone who's thinking the same thing as me!"

"Oh Drewbie bear!"

"Oh geez, hi Mariah."

"Yeah, yeah whatever. So May, word on the street is that you two are going to the rose islands together because you're going to elope. Any truth to that?"

"Umm, what!?"

"Oh… and I was soooo looking forward to crashing the wedding."

*end of montage*

"Oh my god I want to curl up in a ball and sleep!" I complained. I heard a chuckle from behind me and spun around. "Eek! Ash! Omg!" I threw my arms around him in a hug.

"Hey May, how's it going?"

"Pretty well, except for Drew who's being, well Drew."

"There you are Ash!"

"Oh my god! Misty!"

"Hey May! What's up?" Misty was wearing an adorable soft yellow dress. It was a one shoulder neckline that was embellished with a thin line of crystals that gave way to a ruched bodice that was then underlined by an empire waist that was another thin line of crystals. The waist then flowed into a chiffon A-line skirt that hit her just above the knees.

"My date's missing." I replied.

"No I'm not. I got you a drink." Drew handed me a strawberry daiquiri with a little umbrella. Yum! And super cute!

"Anyway May," said Ash. "You can't be tired yet everyone's here and dying to know why you never told any of us that you're dating Drew."

Misty hit her forehead with her hand. "Ash! What have I taught you about minding your own business?"

"…ugh that other people's relationships aren't my problem."

Drew leaned in and whispered "She has him wrapped around her finger." I giggled. It was soo true.

"What was that remark Andrew?" questioned Misty.

"You are so busted," I said. "And on your own for this one. I'll catch you guys later!" I twirled around and skipped away from what was about to be one mess of an argument.

**Drew's pov **

"Okay," said Ash, "May's out of hearing range now."

"So what did you want to talk about?" Questioned Misty.

"I need some advice. I don't know how I should ask May out."

"Just go and ask her right now!" replied Ash. "I mean it's not like she's going to say no.

"That was horrible advice," countered Misty. "What you should do is this: After the party tonight, suggest you two go for a little walk outside on the deck. Then after you two have walked for a while, holding hands of course, stop and gaze lovingly into her eyes. The moonlight will be shining on her face and you'll say 'May, will you be my girlfriend?' and then she'll scream and jump up and down and say 'yes of course!' and then you can walk back to your room and go to bed. The end"

"That was brilliant advice Misty," I said.

"I know it was because that's how I would have wanted to be asked out." Then she shot daggers at Ash.

"Really? Are you really bringing this up again? How many times can I tell you I'm sorry!"

"Nothing will help until you make it up with an amazingly romantic proposal."

"Misty, I have to break it to you, but you'll never be getting married if that's what you're waiting for," I said.

"I know," she sighed. "But you should probably get back to May now, there are a lot of people here with fabulous stories about your childhood."

**May's pov**

"Hey girl!"

I turned around to find a smiling Marina and a slightly awkward feeling Jimmy.

"Oh my gosh hi guys!" I gave Marina a 'I haven't seen you in forever' hug and then Jimmy a quick friendly one. "How have you two been? I don't think I've seen you since the wedding last June."

"We're great actually," said Marina. "And we have some huge news!" she was smiling from ear to ear. "We're pregnant!"

"Oh my gosh no way!" I screamed. "I'm so happy for the both of you!" then I grabbed and hugged the both of them again. "This is so great! Can the baby call me Auntie May?"

"Of course!" giggled Marina. "You seem to be almost as excited as I was when I found out."

"Well obviously! This is my first niece or nephew we're talking about! This kid is going to be spoiled rotten! And I can totally babysit! Well Drew and I can babysit, I guess we're kind of a package deal."

"He finally asked you out!" asked Marina.

"Well no, not yet anyways. But he keeps hinting about it and joking that we're a couple and it's driving me crazy!"

"Don't worry May," said Jimmy. "Drew will defiantly ask you out one of these days. Just be patient with him. I bet he's just nervous and doesn't know how to."

"Drew, nervous about something?" I questioned.

"You'd be surprised how nervous a guy can get when it has to do with the girl he loves." Then he gazed at Marina and she blushed.

They are the cutest couple ever! And they'll be the cutest family ever soon!

"Yeah may, listen to Jimmy, he knows what he's talking about. I've known him since the day I was born and it took him until three years ago to ask me out and then another whole year to ask me to marry him."

This did make me feel better, until I spotted Drew talking to THREE GIRLS! I had to go check this out.

"Well thanks for the words of wisdom guys, you both really are awesome friends and you're going to be lovely parents. And remember to hit me up if you ever need help with my little niece or nephew! Now if you'll excuse me for a moment, I've just spotted my future husband talking to three girls I don't know."

"Go easy on him May," pleaded Jimmy.

"Um, wrong!" stated Marina. "Go kick his butt into shape and show him he can't be flirting around."

"Marina! Is that the kind of advice you're going to give our child!"

"Well obviously!"

I could hear them bantering back and forth as I walked away from them, and towards Drew and the three mystery girls.

As I approached them, I concluded that the girls were related to each other. They all had the same long gorgeous black hair and that was really the only thing I could tell about them so far since their backs were towards me.

As I grew closer I could tell Drew was slightly nervous because he had his left hand in his pocket. Then he saw me. And I know he saw me because he froze and a flash of panic swept his face, but in an instant, it was gone.

"Ah May, there you are," said Drew. "I'd like to introduce you to… some old acquaintances, the Moretti sisters."

"This is Isabella." The girl on the left waved. She was wearing a short sleeveless sophisticated white lace dress.

"Hello May, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"This is Sophia." The girl on the right smiled. She was wearing a short grey dress with capped sleeves, a belted empire waistline, and a sleek pencil skirt bottom.

"Hello darling, it's lovely to meet you."

"And this is Juliette." She was wearing an all black ¾ sleeve empire waist dress that had shiny black polka dots. The girl in the middle just stared at me blankly for a second before smiling.

"Hi, I'm Andrew's ex-girlfriend."

**Cue dramatic earth shattering music. Tune in next time to find out what kind of drama unfolds between May and Juliette. And remember, if you liked it, review it!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello darlings! Sorry I fell of the face of the Earth! Anyways, hope you enjoy!**

**May's POV**

"Hi, I'm Andrew's ex-girlfriend." She said with a smirk.

Okay first of all, no one calls Drew by his full name. He hates it. So that either means that she's just known him forever, or she's trying to piss him off as much as she wants to hurt me. Secondly, EX-GIRLFRIEND!? What is this? Drew's never mentioned anything about having a girlfriend. Lastly, how the hell did Drew's ex-girlfriend get invited to the party?

"Hello Juliette," I respond icily. "It's always a delight to meet one of Drew's old acquaintances." I plaster my face with the best fake smile I could muster.

"Charmed, I'm sure," she retorts. She looks me up and down. "I take it that Andrew has never mentioned me before." She said it as a statement. She knew that Drew never told me about her. She said it just to piss me off.

I risked a glance at Drew. He wasn't even paying attention. He was just standing there, as if oblivious to the situation in front of him, texting someone on his dex. I was going to kill him.

"You know, I think that he might have briefly mentioned you in passing before." I lied through my perfectly glossed lips. There was no way I was going to give this witch the satisfaction of catching me off guard. "However, I can't be completely sure. Drew just knows so many people. It makes it quite difficult to remember everyone."

"I'm well aware of the feeling. After all, being shown off at all of Andrew's family parties is so exhausting. There are just so many siblings and aunts and uncles and cousins and friends. But, not that I would need to explain any of this to you. After all, you must have already been to at least a dozen family parties. They seem to happen every month." A cruel look of victory crossed her face. "Oh but wait," she continued as if she just remembered something. "You haven't been to any family parties because I would have seen you there. After all, I do attend most of them since I'm such a close family friend."

That was the last straw. I couldn't take much more of this polite bullying. I needed to leave. NOW. I looked around behind Juliette and spotted Liza talking to Brendan. She was whispering in his ear and he nodded.

"Well that must be quite enjoyable for you, attending Hayden family parties after Drew broke up with you," I countered.

Right after I said it, I kind of regretted it a little bit. I mean I couldn't really blame the girl for being so cold. I would be pissed off too if Drew broke up with me and then I came face to face with the girl who replaced me. However, the difference between Juliette and me is that I wouldn't have been a bitch to the girl. And I don't feel that bad because she was just so rude!

"May!" someone called. I gaze around to find the voice calling me, and then I spotted him. It was Brendan. He was coming this way. And he cleaned up good. He was parading around in a crisp baby blue dress shirt with grey pants that matched his grey vest.

"Brendan?"

"There you are sweetie," he said before slipped his arm around my waist. "I've been looking for you. There are still some people that I want to show you off to."

I looked over and saw Juliette. She was confused and angry. Then I looked at Drew, he was annoyed. My face was probably reflecting Juliette's confusion.

"Okay, sweetheart," I played along. After all, I was glad that someone had come to my rescue. "But wait, let me introduce you to some new…friends. This is Sophia," she waved. "Isabella," she nodded with a polite smile. "and this is Juliette," she just stared.

"So…" began Juliette. "You would be who?"

"Oh, I'm Brendan Birch. May's escort for the evening." Hm? Oh well, I guess he could have said worse. Like he could have said that he was my boyfriend or something.

Juliette was a combination of shock and confusion. It didn't go well with her pretty dress.

Sophia was amused.

Isabella was interested.

Drew was annoyed. Really annoyed. I don't understand why though, if anyone here has the right to be annoyed it would be me. After all Drew just fed me to his ex-girlfriend and stood there and watched as she tormented me.

As for me? I just stood there and looked happy. After all, what's a girl suppose to do when her possible boyfriend doesn't defend her and then her best friend comes to her rescue pretending to be her date? So I just smiled.

"Well," said Brendan. "It was nice to meet you ladies. And Drew, it's always nice to see you." Drew just nodded. "Now, we really must go now." Brendan slipped his hand in mine and led us away. I didn't dare look back out of fear of the emotions I could possibly see on Drew's face.

When we had dissolved far enough into the crowd, I twisted out of Brendan's grip and faced him. "What the hell was that about?"

"Not yet," he answered. "Just wait a few more minutes." I nodded and we continued walking through the crowd. We actually ended up leaving the room and going to a secluded little lobby. Waiting for us was Liza. She was sitting on the loveseat so Brendan and I took the couch across from her. A glass rectangular coffee table sat between us.

"May, I am so sorry that you had to go through that," she started. "I have no idea who invited the Moretti sisters, but whoever did, will be dealt with. And please don't be angry at Drew for too long."

"How can I not be angry at him? He just stood there and watched as I was harassed by his ex-girlfriend." I huffed. I still can't believe it.

"He was also the one who got you away from her." Was she even watching the scene that played out? Because it sure as hell wasn't Drew who came to my rescue.

"No, Brendan did that." Proving once again how great of a guy he really is. No wonder my dad loves him.

"Technically Brendan physically got you out of there, Drew was the one who had him do it." Not sure I believed that. What guy sends another guy to save his possible girlfriend? I don't understand.

"What?"

"I know you saw Drew texting. He asked me to find Brendan and have him sweep you away."

"Is this true?" I asked him. He nodded. That would explain why I saw Drew texting. It would also explain when I caught Liza whispering to Brendan.

"You know I always have you're back, being your best friend and all." Well that was a slight relief. Brendan knew we were just friends still. That's good. One less thing to worry about.

"I still don't understand why Drew didn't stand up for me." That's the thing that hurt me the most. Not that Drew didn't tell me about his ex-girlfriend, that he didn't defend me in front of Juliette.

"Our family has a complicated relationship with the Moretti family. Our uncle is business partners with Mr. Moretti, and they're also very good friends. And I'm not exactly sure how this came about, but my uncle convinced my father to arrange for Drew and Juliette to one day get married." Sounds twisted. Who even has arranged marriages now a days? Like besides the royals?

"So Drew was engaged to her?" The sentence tasted like venom as it rolled off my tongue. Drew was engaged. Drew had a fiancée.

"No, well kind of. It's not really what you're thinking. They were both very young when this was decided; they grew up with the idea that they would have to get married. Juliette was all for it since she had a crush on Drew, and Drew was content with it, until he met you. I don't think he's ever told you this, but he's known you were the one since the first day you met. After that contest he informed our parents that he would not marry Juliette, and they took it quite well considering. My mother never liked the idea of arranged marriages since her parents tried to force her into one, and failed. My father decided that Drew was old enough to make his own decisions, and agreed with his choice. The fact that my parents took it so well is why we have a strained relationship with the Moretti family. That's why Juliette hates you."

"So I stole her fiancé? I guess I would hate me too. But I still don't understand why Drew didn't stand up for me." As nice of a little story that just was, it wasn't helping me.

"My guess is that he froze. He hasn't talked to Juliette since he told her that he was calling off the arrangement. That was almost six years ago. And having you and Juliette in the same place really would have thrown him for a loop."

"You shouldn't be too hard on the guy," said Brendan. "After all he sent me to rescue you, knowing that I have feelings for you. That's proof enough that he likes you."

"Yeah, but, he...I…ugh I have too many emotions right now."

"I'm not asking you to forgive him, I'm just asking you to go easy on him," said Liza. "Now, if you'll excuse me I have to go find Lance before his fan girls kill him." She got up to leave.

"Liza," I said. She looked at me. "Thank you…for helping me… and everything else." She smiled at me.

"No need to thank me. You're part of the family now." With that she walked away, back to the party.

**Drew's POV (back to after May and Juliette's argument)**

"And Drew, it's always nice to see you," said Brendan. I could only nod in response as I watched him take May's hand and lead her away. That should be me holding her hand. But I had to send her away before what could happen next. If I started screaming at Juliette I didn't want May to see it. I didn't want her to see me like that, angry and full of hatred.

"Well thank god she's gone," said Juliette.

"You are out of line tonight," I said. "And if you know what's best, I suggest you leave now by your own free will before I have you forcefully removed."

"This is all because of her, this is all her fault!" screamed Juliette.

"No. this has nothing to do with May. Juliette, you need to understand that I was the one who called it off. I was the one who hurt you, not May. You need to let the past stay in the past and move on. I'm fine with you hating me and I deserve your attacks, but keep in mind if you ever verbally, emotionally, physically, or in any other way, shape, or form hurt May again, you will regret it."

"Is that a threat?"

"No, it's a statement."

"Come Juliette, we're leaving now," said Sophia.

"You can't just drag me home like a child!" she retorted.

"Oh, but we can dear little sister. For every minute you stay here past your welcome you're putting a blemish on the Moretti name," stated Isabella.

"We will be leaving now," said Sophia.

"Good bye Andrew," said Isabella.

Each sister looped an arm around Juliette and walked her out of the room.

Well, at least that was taken care of.

"Drew."

I turned around to find Liza.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"She's probably out on deck by now."

"Thank you." I started walking off when she stopped me.

"Wait! You should know that she's really upset right now. So whatever you tell her, it better come from the heart. An apology might not work this time. You have to tell her how you feel."

"I don't know if I can do that…"

"Well you better think of something because otherwise you're going to lose her."

"I can't lose her."

"Then tell her!" Liza wacked my head.

"What the hell was that for!"

"You needed some sense knocked into you. Now go after her! Because you're life is going to suck without her in it."

She spun me around and shoved me towards the door. I stumbled before regaining my footing. But Liza was right. I couldn't lose May. Not now. Not ever.

**May's POV**

"My life is a joke," I said.

"I don't see what the problem is," said Brendan. I shot him an incredulous look.

"Don't get me wrong, if I was in your situation, having a conversation with my girlfriend's ex-boyfriend would have been really awkward. But you handled yourself so well in the process. And as for Drew, well he's a good guy. A great one actually. I can see why you like him."

"Not so sure about that anymore…" Brendan slapped the back of my head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"That was for sounding like an idiot. His family adores you and has welcomed you with open arms. And Drew, well just think about everything he's done today. His best friend came to him for help and he responded by throwing together the party of the year. He introduced you to all of his sisters and their boyfriends. He sent you shopping with his mother. And he sent his competition to come save you. The boy doesn't just like you, he loves you."

"You think he loves me?"

"I think he's in love with you. Now you better get your act together. Stop dwelling on the one little mistake he made. In case you haven't noticed, news flash! He's a guy, and guys make a lot of mistakes when it comes to girls. You are like a foreign language."

"Thanks Brendan, I appreciate everything. And you're probably right."

"I know. And I'm going to leave you here now; I have to get back to my date before she wonders where I wandered off to." He squeezed my shoulder before getting up and leaving.

Ugh. I slumped back into the coach. What was I even suppose to do now? Stay angry at Drew and sulk around? Not an option. Act like nothing happened? Defiantly not an option.

I needed some air, so I got my gloomy butt of the couch and managed to get myself to the deck. Well, maybe not _the_ deck, like the big main one, but it was a deck. I glided over to the railing and rested my arms on top. My feet were killing me so I slipped off my heels and flung them aside. What I didn't notice was that one heel slipped under the railing and went sailing down towards the water. Plink! It sank away under the waves.

"Oh shit," I said. "I really liked those too."

"I really hope you aren't thinking about going in after that." I didn't have to look to see the face. I knew the voice. I would know that voice anywhere. It was Drew.

"I was thinking about it." A nice little dive into the water, it wouldn't be too hard. However, my dress wouldn't look so hot afterwards; and this dress was meant to look hot.

"I would follow you in." Maybe diving in wouldn't be that bad of an idea… Seeing Drew dive in after me, while he's wearing a tuxedo, would be quite the scene. It might just be worth ruining this dress.

"I know you would." Because he totally would follow me in. I think he would follow me almost anywhere.

"Do you hate me?" Good question.

"No." As much as what happened earlier annoyed me, I could never hate Drew over it. There would be no real point.

"Are you angry with me?" Another good question.

"No." Same answer as before. Being angry with Drew would also be pointless.

"Are you going to keep giving one word responses?"

"Maybe." I only said that to mess with him.

"Listen, May…" I put up my hand to stop him.

"Save it. Liza explained everything to me and Brendan even defended you. You don't have to say anything, I'm not angry at you anymore." And I meant it. Drew had his reasons for how he acted today, and that's okay. It's not like I haven't royally messed up before.

"May..." I was still gazing out at the sea.

"Would you please look at me?" I couldn't, not just yet.

"I don't have to say this, I want to say this. No, I need to tell you this. I'm sorry that I was a grade A douchebag. I should have said something to Juliette, she was out of line. I'm not going to offer any excuses for my actions because there are none, and you deserve better. I know that it's going to be difficult to try and make this up to you, but you better believe that I'm going to try." I could feel his gaze burning into my skin.

"Please say something."

"…I don't know what to say." And it was true. I didn't expect this kind of apology from Drew and I was shocked. But at least he had my full attention now.

"Then listen. I know that I don't deserve you, and today was a prime example of why. And I keep telling myself that I should just leave you alone and let you go because you deserve so much better than me. You can do so much better than me. I even tried to give you some space with the last region, going to a different one, but that didn't work because you might have been out of sight, but you weren't out of my mind. But that's the thing, you're the one. You've always been the one. And the most frustrating thing is that everyone can see it but you! My whole family, your family, our friends, and even strangers can see it but you still remain oblivious to how I feel about you! How is that even possible? Sometimes I tell myself that it's a sign, that you don't like me. But then I have to remind myself of what my life would be like without you in it. And I can't have a life like that. Granted I would still go on, but a part of me would be missing and I would never be able to find it if you were gone. May, I'm in love with you."

Whoa. What. Just. Happened. There was no way those words just came out of Drew's mouth. That had to be the speech of the year. I mean I've kind of known that he's liked me, but I would have never guessed that he felt this way about me. But then again, it's not surprising at the same time. I think I've always unconsciously known how Drew's felt about me.

"Drew, why did you wait so long to tell me?"

"I've never had the courage until tonight. I knew you would be angry with me, but I wasn't sure just how angry you would be. And then the possibility of losing you crossed my mind and I knew that couldn't be an option, so I finally had to man up and tell you how I feel."

"I can't believe this."

"Well you better believe this. May, will you grant me the honor of being my girlfriend?"

"I'm in love with you too," was all I could respond with.

**Yay! Well stay tuned for the next installment of the Rose Islands Saga! And if you liked it, review it!**


End file.
